Heels Over Head
by Qu0t13
Summary: Treavor loses a bet. His brothers admire the show and Montgomery rapes the benefits... And no, that was not a typo.
1. Foot In Mouth

Treavor was nervous…

That much was obvious to the young woman seated across from him and she knew the tell-tale signs of his nerves well.

Firstly, he continuously avoided eye contact, looking anywhere but her, from the window drapery to the ceiling to the door to the floor his eyes wandered, but he never looked at her.

It was how she had known something was wrong in the first place, when she had answered the door to find him head bowed, looking to his shoes, cheeks rosy. Not so much as glancing to her as she invited him in for tea, which was arguably quite rude.

She let it slide this once.

Secondly, much like his gaze, his hands were in near constant action, whether it be wringing his wrists and adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves, tapping his fingers to a tuneless melody, folding and unfolding his arms. No matter what it was, it did not stop. His legs similarly jumped about, crossed and uncrossed, his feet tapped.

It would have been endearing if it weren't so bothersome.

Waverly had known Treavor since they were in diapers, since before they were in diapers really, Treavor was some few months older than her and their mothers were old friends, they would sit for tea nearly every afternoon together and chatter with heavy stomachs swelled with children.

Lydia, being two years the twins' senior and Esma one year their junior, were naturally and simply drawn to the Pendleton twins rather than their younger brother. And seeing the four older children already clicking as most children their age tended to, it was expected for Treavor and Waverly to become friends as well.

The arrangement worked well enough as Waverly took to the youngest brother like a duck to water, they being hardly months apart made their friendship unquestionable to the point where their parents used to joke that they would be wed before they knew it.

When they were young, they would playfully gag at the thought before running off to play away from the prying eyes of the adults, typically out in the garden if their elder siblings were occupying the lounge.

When together, they were two peas in a pod and neither of them could see being more or less as better or worse.

As they grew older however, messily and uneasily progressing through those horrible years of change and questions, they tried to see one another in different lights. Their parents, and by that point many of their friends, expected them to wed and for a brief week they tried to align themselves with said expectations.

Nothing felt right however, not their interlocked hands, not the quiet, questioning, begging looks of, 'is this alright?' And certainly not the shy brush of lips mere moments before they simultaneously agreed that, no, this was not alright.

Their parents still made the occasional remark of their apparently stagnant 'relationship', but they learned to feverishly ignore the comments.

And as they were, Waverly saw Treavor as a close friend, or perhaps the brother she never thought she wanted. Treavor likewise saw Waverly as a sort of sister or confidant, someone he trusted absolutely, thought perhaps a bit too well.

Waverly had a plethora of secrets she dared not breathe a whisper of. Perhaps if she were cruel, she would use it against him, and perhaps one day, she would, but for now... Whenever something happened, good or bad, in Treavor's life, the first person to know was Waverly. Always Waverly.

Treavor trusted Waverly.

And Waverly could not, nor could she see herself breaking that trust.

"What happened?" Waverly finally breathed as she lowered her teacup to look to the nobleman before her, Treavor jolted at the sound of her voice, his eyes went wide and a feathery pink hue settled over his cheeks.

Oh shit, it was bad.

"E-excuse me?" The nobleman stammered, _STAMMERED_, nervously. "What makes you think something happened?"

Waverly cocked a brow and Treavor shied away from her gaze.

"Treavor, I have known you for nearly twenty years." Waverly chided calmly, "I think I can tell when something has happened to my best friend." She raised her teacup to take another sip to allow her companion to rebuttal her statement, when Treavor refused to speak, she carried on.

"Besides, you've hardly said a word since you got here and that means your thinking, which means something has happened."

Treavor gently set his teacup back onto the coffee table between them, half full, before melodramatically groaning and burying his face in his hands.

"Oh boy…" Waverly sighed, "What did you do this time?"

Treavor heaved a sigh as he sat back against the sofa he occupied, eyes downcast and cheeks still rosy.

"I lost a bet…" He mumbled quietly. Waverly narrowed her eyes, "You lost a bet…" She repeated slowly, not at all liking where this conversation was headed.

"It was a stupid bet." Treavor began, "I made it last year at the New Year gala, I remember taking the bet and being drunk enough to not think it through and now I've lost the bet and you are literally the only person I am comfortable asking for help."

Waverly took the final sip of tea in her cup as she waited for her friend to catch his breath, Treavor had a habit of rambling whenever he got too nervous.

"Do your brothers know?" Waverly finally sighed as she set her now empty teacup down, Treavor, to her surprise scoffed, "Of course they know, they're who I lost too."

Waverly nodded slowly.

"What do you need?" She sighed calmly. Treavor stilled at that, his appearance reminded Waverly of a deer, wide eyes, confused expression, stupid yet endearing.

"What?" Treavor asked slowly, tasting the word as it passed his tongue, Waverly rolled her eyes.

"What do you need to pay off your bet? I still owe you for that time you paid for my dry cleaning after that drunkard dumped his drink on my lap."

Treavor in response blinked once, twice, sighed and shook his head. "I don't need…" He paused, "Well… I do need something, but it's more…" Treavor sighed, "I need… A favor."

Waverly sighed through her nose, oh boy…

"Look, this is going to sound really weird, but you are the first and maybe only person I could think to help." Treavor stated quickly, "Just… Promise me you won't laugh, alright?"

Waverly slowly set her hands in her lap as she cocked a brow expectantly. Treavor drew a breath.

"I need to borrow a pair of high heels for this year's New Year's gala." He stated; Waverly could hear him straining to keep his voice steady, she knew how fast he could speak if his nerves got the better of him.

"What kind of bet did you loose?" Waverly asked exasperatedly.

Treavor ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Last year, Montgomery made some remark about how I'm still the smallest member of my family so of course, Morgan and Custis started a belittle Treavor tangent."

Waverly resisted snorting in a most unladylike manner. She remembered that tangent, there were some very entertaining snippets of drunken banter that she would not soon forget.

"I was already drunk by then, so when Morgan proposed we make a bet on it, I stupidly agreed. If I grew to even standing with the twins by the end of the year, I'd win… And if not…" Treavor trailed off.

"Alright…" Waverly mused slowly, "Why heels though?" She asked, "I know your brothers well enough to say that making you wear a pair of heels for an evening is far more… Lax than their typical penalties."

Treavor rolled his eyes, "The heels are so I can 'experience height' as Morgan put it." Waverly stifled a snicker at that, "Hey! No laughing!" Treavor chided, "You only get to laugh at the gala with everyone else when I inevitably fall down and break my neck!"

Waverly scoffed at that and stood, "Oh please Treavor, what kind of friend do you take me for? Come along." She called as she all but skipped to the door, needn't bother pausing as she heard the seat Treavor occupied groan as he stood to follow.

Waverly's own heels clicked as she walked through the halls up the stairs and to her sister's room, Treavor couldn't help but watch and wonder how the hell he was ever going to survive an evening in those torture contraptions.

"Esma! Esma have you a moment?" Waverly called as she knocked on the door.

Treavor moved to shuffle just behind the Noblewoman, "What are you doing?" He not quite hissed before standing upright as the door opened. Esma looked between her youngest sister and the youngest Pendleton.

"What happened this time?" The older sister drawled tiredly as she moved to lean against the frame of the door, Treavor averted his eyes nervously while Waverly stepped around her sister whilst chiming a playful.

"Treavor needs shoes."

"Waverly!" Treavor most certainly did not squawk from the hall. Esma slowly turned to the younger Nobleman before her, brow arched.

"Shoes?" She questioned slowly.

"Treavor lost a bet!" Waverly called from her sister's closet, "He needs to wear high heels to the new year's gala this year."

Esma turned to Treavor and crossed her arms, "Alright… What does this have to do with me?" She asked calmly, Treavor shrugged helplessly, "Waverly just told me to follow her." He mumbled sheepishly.

At the mention of her name, Waverly appeared once more, holding a sleek black set of heels.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Esma scolded as she held her arm out before her sister, preventing Waverly from leaving the room.

"What do you think you're doing with my shoes?" Esma asked coolly, Waverly cocked a brow, "Giving them to Treavor?" She responded slowly, "You two should have the same foot size so it won't be like he'll break his neck."

Esma rolled her eyes, "You can't just give Treavor my shoes Waverly. Especially shoes like those." The elder sister removed the pair of heels from Waverly's grasp to hold them up to the young Nobleman before her.

The heels of the shoes were as thin as a pencil, maybe three or four inches tall.

Treavor could feel the blood leaving his cheeks.

"He'll kill himself with his first step Waverly." Esma chided lightly as she retreated further into her room.

Waverly looked to Treavor and shrugged, "I thought they'd look good on you." She offered, Treavor huffed, "Maybe in my coffin."

Esma returned with a different pair of shoes, very dark blue with thick wedge heels hardly taller than the shoes Treavor currently wore.

"These should fit you just fine without the risk of you breaking your neck." Esma hummed as she handed the Nobleman the shoes, crimson painted Treavor's cheeks as he offered Esma a sheepish smile and a nervous thank you before he stepped out of the shoes he was wearing and into the low heels.

"They fit alright?" Esma asked casually as she watched her sister pout.

"Well… I don't think I'll die in them." Treavor chimed sheepishly as he offered the older sister a small smile.

"I was thinking of something taller…" Waverly mumbled primly as she stepped closer to Treavor. Treavor, who was naturally a tad bit taller than the Noblewoman, was only just slightly taller than normal wearing the heels.

"I'll probably die in anything taller Waverly." Treavor replied bluntly, Waverly shrugged, "We have a week before the party Treavor!" She most certainly did not whine, "That's plenty of time to practice!"

Treavor all but withered against Waverly's insistence before he bemoaned a strained, "Fine…"

Esma sighed.

"Get used to the wedges first." She ordered with a 'shoo-shoo' flick of her wrist, "Come bother me once you can handle stairs.

Esma closed the door just as the young Nobleman murmured a fainthearted, "Stairs?"

[]

Treavor wanted to laugh.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Morgan hissed as he looked up, up, to his younger brother. His voice was soft as to not draw more attention to the already baffling sight, but strained with something that made heat coil in Treavor's stomach.

Treavor merely grinned, broad and with a good amount of cheek as he discreetly tugged on the flowing pant leg of his evening outfit.

"Heels." He chirped lightly.

Said heels were a dull earthy black, design-less exterior, indiscriminate other than their height, and surprisingly not entirely out of place at the gala.

What was out of place however was the wearer.

Treavor was small… Well, smaller than most. He stood a full two inches below his brothers and nearly a head beneath Lord Shaw, Esma Boyle stood just taller than him and Lydia taller than Esma, the only person Treavor could proudly say he was taller than was Waverly…

Not that being taller than Waverly was much of an accomplishment, she was the youngest of their generation and unfortunately, still had some growing to do.

Whilst wearing the heels Waverly had convinced him to wear and Esma had so graciously supplied, Treavor stood a full three inches over his brothers.

"Why?" Custis asked slowly, something thick and unchaste clinging to his very breath as he spoke.

"You two did say I was supposed to wear heels to this year's gala for losing that bet." Treavor reminded his brothers cheekily as he allowed his pant leg to fall, "And I believe there was some remark about me 'experiencing height' as you put it?"

Morgan gave Treavor a look, a very heated look which described in silent specifics just how torn he was between clearly wanting to relate in detail just how much he hated his younger brother then and there…

And dragging Treavor upstairs for some quick, bruising romp.

It wouldn't be the first time one or both of the twins squirrelled him away from the crowd, either upstairs or in some quiet corner to seek his warmth and leave him a slick mess for the evening.

And if they chose to take advantage of their baby brother that evening, they'd find themselves pleasantly surprised...

Custis merely continued to look his younger brother over, clearly not comprehending what exactly was standing before him.

Treavor smiled and patted his brothers on their shoulders.

"Look on the bright side Morgan, Custis, in all likelihood, I'll be leaving home in a hearse after I break my neck."

With that, Treavor walked. Not stumbled or limped or staggered. _Walked_, off into the crowd.

Morgan and Custis were most definitely not distracted by the saunter of their brother's hips before he disappeared.

[]

Treavor knew he had eyes following him all throughout the evening.

The pants he wore were long, feminine, rising snuggly over his hips and falling low to cover his ankles, for all intents and purposes, hiding the heels he wore, to most attendees that night, as far as they knew, Treavor had finally hit a growth spurt.

Many eyes begged silent questions, many mouths exchanged hushed whispers and certain hands appeared keen on feeling out, so to speak, the answer.

Which was how Treavor had come to his particular predicament.

Heated lips and heavy breath, laced with the spiced rum from behind the bar counter trailed along the back of the smaller man's neck. Large hands pinned Treavor's to the smooth bathroom countertop while firm arms created a cage to hold the younger nobleman in place.

Treavor's hips were caught between the edge of the countertop and one Lord Montgomery Shaw's looming bulk.

Admittedly, Treavor himself could not say with conviction that he was sober, it was the New Year gala, he was supposed to get drunk. Fight him.

However, Treavor's lack of soberness was not the reason for his inaction of resistance, it was the second reason out of three.

Firstly. The bathroom Treavor was currently trapped inside pressed right against the wall of the main bar, and the wall of the second lounge, he could recall previous parties where, through the walls, the sounds of drunken coupling could be easily heard if one were to pay attention or stand too close.

People tended to watch the bathroom door, especially if whoever was inside showed no particular desire for secrecy.

Despite his intoxication, Treavor knew that he could not go about shouting to the high heavens, his social standing was already on thin ice and he doubted he would be able to live down being heard, let alone found in such a compromising position.

Furthermore, Treavor was somewhere between pretty drunk and that mellow stage of intoxication where things stop mattering. He knew what was happening, he knew that he should have been abhorrently against the very thought of it…

But really, was it much worse than anything his brothers had put him through?

His brother's who had, for the past three weeks, seemingly forgotten his existence. Not a single promising glance had been cast the young man's way, no touches lingered, Custis had even stopped pestering him with his stupid little kisses whenever he got the chance.

Where before Morgan and Custis would drag him off every few days or some few times a day, they had left him high and dry.

Treavor figured he should have been happy about it, happy that his brothers seemed so disinterested in his body, in him…

But all if left him feeling was… Irritation, longing…

Treavor should have been glad his brothers had lost interest in him, but he wasn't, yes, he hated his brothers, and their sick, sick games and pleasures… But it was far more difficult to convince his body of his minds loathing…

Treavor never realized just how needy he was until his brothers stopped supplying him…

But even then, in his borderline desperate state he knew, he _knew_, that Montgomery felt wrong against him.

Which was another thing.

Lord Montgomery Shaw was big.

Typically, conversations between Montgomery and Treavor involved Treavor craning his head back depending on how close they stood and Montgomery either looking down over his nose like a dick, or actually looking down.

With the shoes, the gap between their heads was diminished, not entirely, but more than enough to be noticeable. Montgomery still had some few good inches over Treavor, Montgomery still loomed over Treavor.

Montgomery at the moment, had Treavor pinned to the bathroom counter.

And Treavor, despite the wrongness of the situation… Found that he did not mind Montgomery being pressed so close to him.

It was nice to have someone against him, Treavor had undeniably been lonely the past few weeks as, apart from his brothers, he had very little in the way of human contact. So, wrongness aside, Treavor could admit that Montgomery was a suitable replacement for the time being.

Montgomery slowly laced his fingers between Treavor's, squeezing the smaller hands gently as he leaned closer, trailing his lips up along the left side of the smaller man's neck before settling to nip at a particular spot just below Treavor's ear.

Heat began to spread across Treavor's cheeks as, with once glance at the mirror, he noticed the other nobleman's stare.

Treavor shuddered and bashfully averted his gaze, Montgomery's gaze was wrong… Too intense, too heated. still, Treavor shifted his head ever so slightly to allow the other nobleman better access to his neck. Montgomery chuckled lowly and obediently followed, pressing closer to the man beneath him.

Everything felt too wrong… But at the same time, very, very nice.

Treavor sunk his teeth into his lower lip as Montgomery grinded against the cleft of his clothed ass, it seemed that the nobleman behind him was… In proportion to say the least.

Teeth and lip latched onto the side of Treavor's neck, providing an obscenely pleasant distraction as Montgomery switched hands, allowing the larger nobleman to hold both of Treavor's wrists together with a single hand to free one of his own.

The whimper which threatened to escape Treavor was muffled by his lips and teeth as Montgomery's hand curled around his waist, a startled sort of gasp did manage to crawl from Treavor's throat as the hand on his hip moved to paw at his stiffening prick.

"You're very pretty…" Montgomery murmured heatedly as he popped the button of Treavor's pants before slowly running his thumb over the teeth of the zipper, teasing the heated flesh below.

"Like a little bird, did you know that?" The zipper was tugged down, finally drawing a real whimper from Treavor as the hand slipped between the fronts of his pants and the incredibly thin lingerie he had decided to wear that eve just in case his brothers decided to final-fucking-ly pay him any mind.

Montgomery's hand froze as it came into contact with the blissfully soft material before his fingers began to ever so slowly trace along the outline of the cock beneath his palm, a titter of hysterical laughter muffled by teeth escaped Treavor's throat as he grinded into the hand.

"Oh…" Montgomery purred slyly as he tugged the hem of Treavor's pants down past his hips, Treavor shuffled his legs apart a way, creating a large enough distance between his thighs to prevent his pants from falling completely to the floor.

"Aren't you a treat." Montgomery cooed as he ran his hand over one of Treavor's thighs, hooking his thumb over the thin strap before allowing the material to snap back against the smaller man's skin, causing Treavor to jolt.

"You were waiting for someone tonight, weren't you?" The spiced rum on the taller man's breath was thick he spoke against the back of Treavor's ear.

"I hope they don't mind if I take you first."

Oh Morgan and Custis would mind, will mind, horribly. Just as horribly as the time they found Treavor slinking off to the Golden Cat that one time, if not more so.

Treavor shuddered at the memory, it was before he came to understand how much easier it was to comply with his brother's whims than struggle and hurt.

It was a birthday 'present', an introduction to the pleasures of nobility, Morgan had said as they bought him a girl for an hour. He would admit, shamefully, to himself, in private, that as nice as the girl was, with her pretty hazel eyes and rolling umber hair…

Her touch did little to rouse him, her lips were too soft, to… Hesitant, she too was a new worker, not yet practiced in the arts, and he had never been allowed to take the reigns anytime in bed.

He finished down her throat at the insistence that he didn't want to risk an accident, and they spent the remainder of the hour speaking casually until his brothers came to collect him.

They fucked him proper that night, sharing him between them at their leisure in their bed. He was made to scream and cry and sob for his brothers, left a mess in the morning and unable to so much as limp to the bathroom. They found him like that some few hours later, still in their bed, still a mess…

Treavor could hardly put up a struggle against their wandering hands as they fondled him greedily atop the stained mattress, pushed him down against the pillows and took, took, took, over and over until they found him a vacant husk, so wrung out on bliss he couldn't even beg.

The one girl at the cat did little to please Treavor, but that didn't dry his curiosity any less. He knew that his brothers felt like… As loathsome as it was to admit it, addiction.

Was Treavor addicted to his brothers? Possibly, most likely. He was young then, and not old yet so sex and physical intimacy had yet to loose their excitement… And once he ceased resisting his brothers and their whims, he found himself… Enjoying their time together.

But before then, when he still fought at each and every turn, he figured that the Golden Cat whores would be a good… Distraction? Looking back Treavor wasn't exactly sure what drove him to slink from the house and to the brothel.

Regardless, an ugly twist in his gut settled hardly a block from the house, Treavor couldn't understand why he felt so anxious, his brothers were off at the cat every other weekend and it wasn't as if he was bound to the house.

As it turned out however, he was bound to his brothers.

Oh, they were furious when they caught him in the brothel, chatting easily to the same girl they had purchased him hardly a month ago.

They dragged him home casually by the arms, their voices chiming and light as they carried on a one sided conversation between the three of them. To an onlooker it would appear as though Treavor had a bit too much to drink in good company and his brothers had come to fetch him.

But to Treavor, every smile bore fangs, every gaze cut like ice and every word held sinister promise.

Needless to say, Treavor never dared step foot near that brothel again…

However…

His brothers had been terribly rude these last few weeks, ignoring him so coldly. Treavor wouldn't dare return to the Golden Cat, the carefully constructed mess which hung in the balance of his brothers and himself could not be trifled with…

But this?...

Treavor however hummed low in his throat and arched his back with what little space Montgomery offered him, pressing his ass back against the heat behind him, only to shudder as cool air passed over his backside once Montgomery took half a step back to fiddle with his own belt.

Treavor huffed, irritated and tipsy as he made some move to turn around only to be met with a playful palm falling against his thigh.

"Oh, don't be like that." Montgomery scolded playfully as he soothed the area his palm had just struck with his thumb as the larger nobleman returned to press against Treavor's back, lips pressed to the smaller man's neck and Treavor threw his head back, stifling a gasp as a cock, hot and heavy, thick and big and wrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrong, settled between his legs.

"Put on a good show with that pretty face of yours and I may even let you come."

Treavor whimpered as he glanced at himself in the mirror, he was beginning to look a right mess, forehead damp, cheeks crimson and eyes blown wide.

"You'll behave now, yes?" Montgomery pressed lightly as he slowly rolled his hips against Treavor, sliding his cock just between Treavor's thighs as he spoke. Treavor nodded feverishly as he pressed back against the solid body behind him.

Montgomery hummed approvingly.

"Close your legs a bit, would you?" The nobleman murmured against the shell of his ear, Treavor did so, until the warm cock nestled between his thighs was snug, Montgomery pressed a heated kiss to the back of his neck before he slowly began to roll his hips.

The position of Montgomery's hips allowed his cock to slide and brush against Treavor's with every motion, though the position offered Treavor little else, it certainly seemed more than enough for Montgomery.

The nobleman behind Treavor alternated between scattering heatedly drunken kisses and bites to the back of Treavor's neck, pressing his forehead against Treavor's shoulder or resting his chin over Treavor's shoulder to watch the younger man's expression in the mirror.

Treavor on the other hand kept his lower lip caught between his teeth to stifle whatever whimpers threatened to escape, he rolled his head, pressed against the body behind him and quaked borderline violently beneath Montgomery.

"Will you sing for me?" Montgomery cooed heatedly as his hand returned to idly tease Treavor's stiffened cock, drawing a low mewl from the younger man's throat which Treavor for the life of him could not stop.

"Just like that." Montgomery moaned as he pressed himself impossibly closer to Treavor's back. Treavor shifted his legs ever so slightly closer, drawing a strained groan from the nobleman behind him.

"Oh, you are so lucky I found you first." Montgomery hissed against Treavor's ear, "So many other gentlemen wanted to try their luck tonight, but the lot of them are cowards you know."

Most of his words were lost to Treavor as the younger man merely grinded back against the larger Lord's hips, drawing a barked chuckle from Montgomery before his hips began to stutter against Treavor's own.

"I'm going to ruin you." Montgomery huffed as he finally settled against Treavor's backside, thick ropes of seed splattered against the cabinets before them, with some catching on Treavor's thighs to leave a heated trail of spend running down his legs.

Montgomery pressed his forehead to the back of Treavor's neck, breathing heavily against the smaller man as his prick dribbled some few feble spurts, his hold on Treavor's wrists slackened.

Treavor looked at himself in the mirror as he caught his own breath, finding himself most certainly looking as though he had just had rough company, his clothes smelt strongly of rum and smoke and bold bruises were beginning to blossom across his neck.

If this did not tell his brothers that he was done waiting for them, Treavor doubted anything would.

Treavor found himself not even minding that Montgomery wasn't keeping with his end of the bargain as he spread his legs, releasing the flaccid cock from between his thighs as he moved to step away.

The had their fun, but it was time to leave. Treavor pondered whether or not he ought to get a bit cleaned up first, obviously he'd have to fix his hair and straighten his clothing, but should he perhaps run upstairs to try and cover the bruises?

His brothers would be upset one way or another, whether by the fact that someone else had dared touch their brother, or by the fact that Treavor had let them.

Montgomery's grip on his wrists tightened suddenly. Painfully.

Sirens went off in Treavor's head.

Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrong.

"Where do you think you're going?" The older lord's voice had taken on some heated edge. There was no playfulness in his voice, only something that screamed 'danger'

"I told you that I was going to ruin you." Montgomery growled lowly as he roughly reached between Treavor's thighs, forcing his legs apart as a strained whimper, a small noise of confusion and fear escaped Treavor's lips.

Montgomery's fingers were dry as he tugged the thin, hardly excusable strip of fabric to the side, he hadn't even bothered collecting a smear of his seed to act as lube.

The only times Treavor could remember taking fingers dry was when he first began… Experimenting on himself and when his brothers thought to experiment on him.

Neither times were pleasant, but it seemed as though Montgomery had lost any interest in easing Treavor's pain.

Montgomery's hand froze the moment his fingers pressed against the plug at Treavor's entrance.

What started as a quiet chuckle gradually grew into a deep rumbled laugh.

"You really were waiting for someone tonight, weren't you?" The older nobleman purred as his fingers traced around the handle of the plug, tugging and twisting it idly as he watched the smaller nobleman twitch and writhe in the mirror.

Montgomery leaned close, pressing his chest to Treavor's back as he lazily trailed his lips along the smaller man's neck. This time, any illusion of pleasantness was replaced by a sickening knot of anxiety.

"You really are lucky I found you first." Montgomery murmured heatedly as he tugged the plug from Treavor's entrance, drawing a subdued whimper from the smaller man.

"I'm going to fuck you." Montgomery hissed coyly, "Leave you open and sopping for the next gentleman at the door, you'll be loose as a whore at the Golden Cat by the time I'm done with you."

Treavor whimpered something horrified as he shook his head.

"I'm going to spread you open on my cock." Montgomery promised as his tongue traced the outside of Treavor's ear.

"And you're going to love it."

Treavor swallowed dryly as he heard the tell-tale crinkle of foil wrap before the condom package was tossed into the garbage beside the toilet.

A hand suddenly hoisted his leg up onto the countertop before the heated head of dry cock pressed against Treavor's entrance.

Treavor tensed, like a rabbit staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Wait." His voice was a fragile wheeze of fear, but it was enough to stall the inevitable. Treavor glanced over his shoulder nervously, he looked between Montgomery's eyes.

"D-Do you have any oil?" He stuttered quietly. The smile Montgomery offered him was devilish and cruel.

"Now Treavor." The older Lord scolded ruefully, "Do you think the whores at the Golden Cat get to beg for such commodities?" A tear fell from Treavor's eye.

"I'm not a whore…" Treavor hissed, his voice was small, and his effort drew a chortle from the man behind him as Montgomery pressed himself closer to the smaller man, gently rutting his prick against Treavor's entrance.

It was wrong.

Morgan and Custis had never been wrong. They were wrong, yes, but they never felt wrong.

Their touches, while unwanted, never brought about such rolling anxiety as the man behind him did. At the very least, with Custis and Morgan, Treavor knew he wouldn't be needlessly butchered.

His brothers knew exactly how rough they could be with their toys, how far they could push Treavor… How they could turn their baby brother into some desperate, begging thing for them, just them.

And as wrong as Morgan and Custis were… They were all Treavor knew.

Morgan and Custis felt right.

His brothers knew him well enough to bring him to tears with their hands alone. The games they played were sickening yes, but no matter how well fucked Treavor felt after each encounter, despite the blood the bruises the shame…

His brothers felt right.

And the first press of the cock felt so abhorrently wrong that it burned.

The sensation was something Treavor was only vaguely accustomed to, the lack of lubricant or proper preparation left the younger man tight and seeing as he was already tense, the stretch of his entrance around the intruding prick… Hurt.

Treavor heaved agonized breath after agonized breath the further Montgomery sunk into him, the pain was unrelenting, the pressure, unfamiliar and uncomfortable. His legs quaked, his lips bled and his eyes watered.

Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong.

"So pretty around my cock…" Montgomery chimed tightly as he pressed flush against Treavor's backside. The smaller man shuddered and shook his head, his breath was labored as he actively struggled to repress the little noises of pain and shame which threatened to escape.

Montgomery hummed as he moved to rest his chin atop Treavor's shoulder, looking at the younger nobleman in the mirror.

Treavor's lips and chin were stained red with blood, as was the front of his shirt, he had bitten through his lip while Montgomery was pressing into him, and he doubted the blood would stop before Montgomery finished.

His hair was plastered to his head by sweat and tears stained his cheeks. Montgomery grinned widely before roughly pulling his hips back, likewise, drawing his cock from Trevor.

The smaller man allowed a startled yip to escape his lips as his eyes rolled. The dry, dragging sensation of cock was unpleasant at best, horrendously painful at worst. The only mercy Montgomery offered was the relatively slow roll of his hips, pain plagued each and every motion the larger Lord made, but at the very least, the burning touch of dryness was gradually replaced as something slick began to coat the intruding prick.

Treavor did not want to think about what exactly it was.

Treavor choked on a sour breath as he attempted to lean over the bathroom counter, as far away from the other nobleman as he could.

As far away from the wrongness as he could.

His forehead pressed against the cool mirror before him as his breath fogged the glass and the blood which passed his lips in desperate huffs splattered against the reflective surface in tiny droplets of ruby.

Montgomery chuckled lowly and followed after the smaller nobleman, pressing down atop Treavor, solid and heavy above him, warm and firm and wrong…

So wrong…

Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrong.

It wasn't just the pain. It was the smell of Montgomery's cologne, the weight of the other Lord's hands, the invisible stubble on his cheeks.

Morgan and Custis used some forest spice scented washes, their favorite was a combination of pine and cinnamon, earthy and piquant. Treavor preferred their rarely used sandalwood and vanilla cologne, if any because he liked vanilla on his brothers.

Montgomery however was musky, alcohol clung to his breath and cigar smoke to his clothing. The very air around Montgomery burned Treavor's throat, occasionally forcing little bouts of coughing to accompany the smaller nobleman's sobs.

Wrong.

Montgomery was able to hold both of Treavor's wrists with a single massive paw, the grip was bruising and unrelenting, nails threatened to break skin and Treavor swore he could feel the bones beneath his hands bend to accommodate the weight Montgomery put on them.

Wrongwrongwrong.

Morgan and Custis seldom held Treavor's wrists during their trysts, unless Treavor was being particularly fussy or desperate, they had taught him well in that regard.

Typically, Treavor clung to whatever was available, bedsheets, walls, couch cushions and more often than not, his brother's. Something which his brothers did not mind in the slightest.

Custis, for whatever reason, was always pleased whenever the youngest brother held onto him, perhaps he liked the proximity, the warmth, the feeling of importance, or maybe Custis liked having better access to Treavor's head, Custis was sick like that, always willing to lave Treavor with his lips and tongue.

Treavor would tell himself he hated it, but that was never enough to make him think to put his arms anywhere but his brother's shoulders.

Morgan on the other hand liked to watch Treavor fall apart. Between his elder brothers, Morgan was usually the one to hold Treavor's wrists. But not like Montgomery, never like Montgomery. Whenever Morgan saw it fit to hold Treavor down by his wrists, the grip was never painful, if anything, the hold Morgan would have on his wrists would act as a reminder, as a silent command.

Treavor closed his eyes and sobbed against the cool mirror surface as Montgomery managed to brush against his prostate, and just like everything else, it felt wrong. It wasn't fire dancing in his bones, it was sharp and cutting.

Wrongwrongwrongwrong.

A pained whimper crawled from Treavor's bloodied lips, drawing a cruel chuckle from Montgomery before the larger nobleman's teeth dragged along the back of Treavor's neck.

Treavor was used to biting, Morgan loved to use his teeth, and Treavor, deny it as he may, loved it when Morgan used his teeth… But even Montgomery's bite was wrong.

The evening stubble was coarse and… Not quite painful, but certainly uncomfortable.

Morgan and Custis were adamantly clean-shaven.

The bite itself was bloodless, a mere scrap of teeth along flesh, hardly there but impossibly potent.

Morgan's bites were bloody and bruising, controlling. Quick nips along Treavor's shoulders would leave pleasantly painful blooms of blood while more purposeful, open mouth bites would leave rings of dark purple across Treavor's flesh.

Treavor shuddered beneath the larger man, stifling his whimpers as best he could. Everything was wrong, Montgomery was drunk, everything hurt, and as much as he hated to admit it, not matter the shame, the embarrassment and dishonor he would do his name…

Treavor would have happily cried if anyone, anyone, were to walk through either door leading to the bathroom.

Montgomery grunted above him as he rolled his hips roughly against the smaller man, Treavor cried out in response before returning his teeth to his lip.

Montgomery was close, a small blessing, and for once Treavor was grateful that someone had thought to use protection.

In the heat of the moment, pressed against a wall, a desk, a couch or a bed by his brothers, feeling sinful warmth spread through his gut was bliss.

But the mere thought of Montgomery seeding him sent his stomach rolling in revulsion.

Then, through the walls, voices began to arise, counting back from ten as they had done every year.

Montgomery chuckled above and began feverishly rolling his hips in time with the New Year's countdown.

Treavor sobbed into his arm, he was burning and freezing in a horrible concoction of pain drowned pleasure. He wanted his torment to end, but he didn't want to be the reason for Montgomery's pleasure.

Everything was wrong.

Throughout the walls, he heard people scream and cry and cheer, he knew exactly what was occurring everywhere in the home. People, drunk and in love for the night exchanging kisses, toasts were drunk and poured and raised and drunk again.

But he couldn't picture any of it.

All Treavor could feel was the sick, wet heat of Montgomery's spend sinking deeper and deeper into him…

Apparently, Montgomery was even more cruel than his brothers…

Montgomery pressed one last kiss to the back of Treavor's neck before retreating, agony ignited and spread through Treavor's gut in a brief flash of hot white pain before the smaller man's knees buckled, and he slid to the floor.

"Happy new years Treavor." Montgomery chimed as he tucked himself back into his pants before patting the kneeling noble on the head as if he were some dog.

"We ought to do this again sometime."

Treavor merely hunched low, shoving his wrist into his mouth to stifle his whimpered sobs. He pressed his head to the cabinet before him, shuddering violently as he brought his free hand to curl around his midsection, where the burning agony was most prevalent.

"Perhaps I'll find you later tonight, once the others have had their fill." Montgomery chimed brightly.

Treavor's stomach rolled.

The door opened.

Voices in the hall laughed and called for Montgomery.

The door closed.

Treavor had just enough time to scramble to the toilet and bury his head into the bowl as bile raced up his throat.

Treavor retched into the basin, sobbing as he felt the too hot, too thick seed Montgomery had planted in him slowly slip down, down, down to his entrance.

Treavor retched again before falling still.

Tears and blood fell from his chin and cheeks, falling into the vile water his head hung over, his shoulders shook with each sob and breath. His throat burned and his mouth tasted of bile.

Voices continued to creep beneath the door as party attendees paraded about, wishing one another a 'happy new year', declaring their new year's resolutions and all around winding down from what was sure to be a memorable party.

Unbeknownst to the horrors that had occurred mere feet away.

Treavor was finally motivated to move as a hand rapped against the door leading to the second lounge, the door closest to the toilet Treavor was huddled over. He reached out blindly and turned the lock.

Whoever was on the other side made some muttered remark before disappearing.

Treavor quaked in the confines of the bathroom, despite the four close walls surrounding him, he felt terribly vulnerable… He prayed that Montgomery had lied about the supposed other people who would try their hand, but the very prospect terrified Treavor to no end.

With a shuddering sob, Treavor braced himself against toilet before slowly shifting his legs beneath him. Treavor dry heaved into the basin once he rose to his knees as the pain returned with a vengeance as well as the sickening feeling of slick warm spend rolling down his thighs.

Treavor was used to some dull aches and pains after a night with his brothers, but not this…

This was so incredibly wrong that Treavor prayed he was dreaming.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Treavor was finally on his feet again, he leaned heavily against the wall by the basin yes, but he was on his feet, so progress. He refused to look down at the mess between his legs as he hastily tugged up his pants, furiously ignoring the smear of red and pink trailing down his thighs.

Treavor breathed heavily once all was said and done…

He felt sick.

Treavor flushed the toilet as an afterthought before he turned to the small closet, opening it quietly, someone else could deal with the horror show he had left behind, all Treavor wanted to do then and there was curl up beneath a mound of blankets and forget the night…

Treavor counted himself lucky that his house was built with servant halls within the walls to allow the hands to move without being seen, as he had no intention to limp between the few remaining attendees in his sorry state.

The servant halls were dark and tight, which for once in Treavor's life, he was thankful for, it meant that there was always a wall within reach. The floors were constructed of leftover wood, rough to the touch and in his state, Treavor did not fancy a splinter in his foot.

He kept the heels on.

With one arm held tightly over his stomach and the other trailing against the wall, Treavor slowly navigated through the darkened halls, sobbing silently as he wandered.

Each step burned, drawing more and more vile purge to crawl down his legs.

When Treavor finally reached the second floor, he briefly glanced down the blackened stairwell and considered simply falling back…

Treavor abandoned the servant's halls to reach his room soon after he dismissed the thought, the hidden door which led to the hall was but a mere panel mounted into the wall, only a few paces from the door to Treavor's room, just across the hall and down a bit…

The distance from one side of the hall to the other never seemed so great.

Treavor swallowed tightly before slowly abandoning the wall on weak legs, clutching his stomach with his arm while stifling his sobs with the other.

Just as his hand settled against the door to his room, twin voices called to him from down the hall.

Treavor turned his head to see his brother's approaching, strides in time, their matching, mischievous smiles faltering as they drew close, concern marring their features as the took in the appearance of their brother.

Treavor knew he looked a mess, with bloodied lips, chin and shirt, matted hair and tear stained cheeks. He choked on a sob and simply shook his head before he opened the door to his room and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him as he collapsed to the ground.

The feverish knocking at his door and the calling of his name drowned out the sound of his sobbing as he pressed his forehead against the wooden door before him, cupping his mouth with one hand while the other remained firmly planted across his stomach.

Another door opened behind him and Treavor's breath caught in his throat.

He forgot to lock his bathroom door…


	2. Tongue In Cheek

Another sob racked Treavor's shoulders as he tried to curl even further into himself, wishing desperately that he could disappear or die right then and there, lest he have to suffer the fury of his brothers.

How could he have been so stupid?

His stomach flared as his movement shifted the burning inside him, drawing more tears and a fragile whimper to his bloodied lips which he vainly tried to stifle with his bloody palm.

A hand settled against his shoulder and Treavor, expecting chastisement, flinched so violently he nearly smacked his forehead against the door as he attempted to move away.

"Treavor."

A shuddered breath escaped the younger man's throat as blood slipped between his fingers to join the growing pool already on his lap. Morgan ran a hand between the younger brother's back, soothing circles through the coat and shirt he wore, it was a comforting motion, slow and measured.

It should have been painful.

"Breathe Treavor…" Custis murmured as he gently settled beside the younger Lord on the floor of the bedroom, Treavor found himself caught between his brothers, he couldn't lean away from Custis without moving towards Morgan and visa versa.

Treavor's decision was made for him as Custis' arm wound around his waist to softly pull him against his side, keeping one hand firmly looped around Treavor to prevent him from moving away, while his other hand began to run through Treavor's hair, drawing the youngest brother's head to rest beneath Custis' chin.

Treavor shuddered in his brothers' hold before he pressed himself against the warmth, the security his brother offered as more tears began to well and fall from his eyes.

He was so fucking stupid.

Treavor kept one arm firmly coiled around his stomach as he removed the blood-stained hand which had been cupping his mouth to blindly reach out to his brother, he eventually found himself curling his arm around Custis' side to grasp Custis' shoulder.

He'd give a damn about the blood later.

He'd give a damn about the pain later.

He'd give a damn about whatever punishments his brothers had planned for him later…

Treavor needed this comfort, this warmth, this security now.

Custis cooed some soft little nothings into Treavor's hair, "It's alright… We're here now… You're safe." There were others, but most were lost to Treavor as his sobbing drew him deaf.

Regardless, Custis continued to murmur his little coos and whispers until his younger brother finally stopped shuddering with every breath, though he had yet to stop crying.

The three sat there together with Morgan and Custis practically huddled over Treavor, and Treavor hunched low, curled over himself as if afraid…

The twins exchanged glances, worried glances. They knew that they themselves could get rough with their brother, but this?

This was something else.

Someone else's doing…

And the thought was terrifying.

"Do you think you can stand?" Morgan asked softly from Treavor's side as he leaned over Treavor's shoulder, one hand remained at the younger brother's back as the other came to rest at his knee.

Treavor slowly untucked himself from his brother's chin, purposefully avoiding both Morgan and Custis' concerned gazes to glance over his shoulder.

The bed was closer, but in his state still impossibly far…

Treavor slowly moved the arm he had clutching Custis' shoulder to a more supportive position as he attempted to draw a leg to support himself. White hot agony erupted within him as he tried to draw himself to kneel.

The babbled cry to pass his lips was of anguish and fear, the choked sobs to follow were pitiful as his stomach twisted and a dry heave hollowly rolled up his throat.

Treavor could have worked himself to stand with time, just as he had in the bathroom downstairs, but his cry of pain was enough to spur his brothers into action.

Morgan cursed something in concern before Custis forced an arm beneath Treavor's legs and non too gracefully hoisted him up.

There was pain, ungodly pain.

Treavor couldn't breathe, couldn't catch enough air to fill his lungs, his voice caught in his throat as he babbled helplessly against Custis' chest, a loose string of apologies and pleas as his hands tore and clawed for purchase.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbled feverishly, specks of blood and spittle flew from his lips with every word he spoke, staining the white of his brother's shirt red and pink.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know, I'm sorry." Custis shushed Treavor with a hurried press of lips to his forehead as the elder brother gently lay the younger Lord down across the bed, Treavor continued to cling to Custis, keeping himself firmly tucked beneath his brother's' chin as he continued his tirade of babbles.

"My fault, wasn't you, I'm sorry, didn't want it, didn't want him."

Custis sighed heavily before he slowly, carefully removed Treavor from his hiding place beneath his chin, drawing a mournful cry to his brother's lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Treavor sobbed as desperately clung to Custis, as if afraid to lose the hold he had on his brother.

No sooner had his brother removed himself did Treavor attempt to curl in on himself once more, to draw his knees to his chest and bury his head in his arms and simply weep.

Morgan however prevented him from doing so as he took hold of Treavor's shoulders, preventing the younger brother from curling up by not quite pinning him to the bed.

"Treavor, what happened…" Morgan asked slowly, his tone calm, but edged, his hands were firm on Treavor's arms, but not painful. Not like Montgomery.

Treavor shook his head regardless, sending more tears cascading down his cheeks.

Montgomery was a most unpleasant phantom racing across his skin, Morgan was not Montgomery, but then and there, all Treavor could feel was the other nobleman's hands.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened." Custis murmured softly as he too leaned over the youngest brother to wipe away the moisture clinging to his cheeks.

Treavor shuddered and leaned away from the hands, despite how warm and familiar the felt, despite how his chest fluttered and his breath caught in his throat by the gentle touch...

"Treavor…" Custis sighed as he took his brother's face into his hands, the choked whimper, a desperate little, "I'm sorry…" To spill from the youngest brother's throat was fragile, wounded… Small.

Both Morgan and Custis exchanged glances, they had drawn all manor of cries and screams from their youngest brother but never… Something so hurt.

They could draw Treavor to beg, beg and plead for them to stop, to slow, Treavor liked it when they were gentle so sometimes they would comply with their little brother. Sometimes they would pause dead in the middle of a heated romp with Treavor either snug around their pricks or painfully empty as they retreated.

And then they would wait...

They wouldn't allow their baby brother to leave oh no, they were patient…

No matter how desperately Treavor would plead for them to stop, he would always, always beg them so beautifully to keep going once he was done being childish.

"I didn't want it… But he didn't stop…" The youngest brother whispered as he began to shake beneath Morgan's palm as his chest heaved and his voice stuttered.

"It hurt…" Treavor whispered quietly as his hands grappled with Custis' wrists.

"He-he wasn't you, he made it hurt… It hurts…"

Morgan's hands left Treavor's shoulders to begin fiddling with the bloodied dress shirt buttons and vest the youngest brother had worn that night, his face ashen and pale with concern.

Treavor wanted to stop his brother, he did. He didn't want them to see him in such a state, didn't want them to know what he had done behind their backs.

He was such an idiot.

But he knew, he knew that they would have found out one way or another, the penalty would be excruciating, but here, wounded and in pain, afraid, his brothers were concerned.

Perhaps they would be merciful, if just for an evening…

So Treavor allowed Morgan to unbutton his shirt to see the mess Montgomery had created as his hands remained firmly at Custis' wrists while he watched silently through teary eyes, quietly murmuring his fragile little, 'I'm sorry', again and again.

It was only when Morgan moved to undo Treavor's belt did the younger brother begin to protest.

"No." Treavor's voice was a low whine as his hands moved from Custis' wrists to shakily clasped over Morgan's, he shook his head in Custis' hands as best he could.

"No." He repeated.

"Treavor…" Custis chided gently as he released Treavor's cheeks to tenderly clasp his brother's wrists, Treavor flinched and tried to pull away, whimpering quietly as Custis settled halfway over his form to pin his wrists to the bed.

Custis pressed a kiss to Treavor's forehead as his fingers slid into the spaces between Treavor's, forcing the younger brother to unclench his fists lest he drive his nails into his hands.

"It's alright…" Custis soothed calmly as he drew Treavor's arms to rest above his head, blocking Morgan from view. As much as Treavor wanted to raise his head to peer over Custis' shoulder, to do so would draw him too close to his older brother for comfort.

So Treavor simply lay there, not quite pinned beneath Custis but in no way capable of freeing himself.

A strangled sort of sob rose from the youngest brother as Morgan began fiddling with the buckle of his belt, Treavor's hands tightened around Custis' and briefly, he attempted to raise his head to further protest Morgan's advances.

He murmured a feverish string of 'Nonononono' against the elder twin's shoulder as the button of his pants was undone and the zipper pulled down, Custis cooed something sweet and reassuring against his ear as his elder brother's hands released his own to take hold of Treavor's face once again.

Treavor was quick to grapple with Custis' wrists as his brother drew his head back down to lie against the comforter. Treavor's hold on his brother's wrists wasn't an act of defiance, but one of fear.

Treavor was afraid, that was clear as day, he wanted to hold onto something solid, something warm, and at that point in time, Custis was his best option.

"I'm sorry." Treavor mewled again as Morgan finally began removing his pants, exposing his thighs and that damn scrap of lingerie he still wore.

His whimpers of shame were shushed by Custis as his older brother distracted him with a slow press of lip.

Treavor's mouth tasted of blood and bile, sickening yes, but Custis was more concerned with soothing his youngest brother, calming him. They, Custis and Morgan could be mad later, but first things first, they needed to help Treavor.

Treavor who was hurt and afraid, who shied from their touches, who attempted to hide from them, shield himself from them...

Treavor who whined into his brother's mouth as Morgan finally slid his pants down to his knees. Treavor who made some move to draw his legs together, prevented by both the pain of the action and Morgan who took hold of his calf.

All Treavor ended up doing was sobbing.

Morgan swore, quietly, "Fuck." His voice fragile like glass with the slightest of tremors slipping free with the single softly spoken word before he swore again, loud and angry.

"Fuck!" Piercing and infuriated was Morgan's tongue, Treavor knew the tone well, it was the tone Morgan used when he was truly, genuinely upset, the kind of upset where simple apologies were no longer enough and actions meant nothing...

Treavor heaved a cry, as he cowered beneath Custis, attempting to draw his legs away from Morgan only to find the warm weight shielding him from the younger twin disappearing above him.

A desperate apology escaped his lips as Custis retreated to join his twin down by Treavor's waist. Treavor reached blindly first towards Custis to hopefully draw his brother back to him before he settled on snagging a pillow from the top of his bed.

The younger man buried his face in the plush cushion before successfully rolling to his side, and oh the pain. Morgan's grip on his leg prevented him from curling into a much-wanted ball, the fire to erupt in his gut paled in comparison to the creeping horror which swelled in his chest as another thick stream of seed slipped free.

The sob which tore from Treavor's throat bordered on a scream as his chest heaved. There was no doubt his brothers had seen the carnage left by Montgomery, the evidence was clear, Treavor was guilty as charged.

The only thing separating him from his brothers was a flimsy fucking pillow which did absolutely nothing for the younger brother but provide the illusion of protection and muffle his cries.

"Who…" One of the twins spoke, their voice a low whisper.

Treavor buried his head further into the pillow as he shook his head, murmuring his little apologies and pleads as he stained the fabric red. His knuckles were white, nearly as white as the pillow with how tight he held the damn thing.

Lips brushed the shell of his ear as a warm body settled just behind him.

"Please Treavor…" Morgan whispered, his voice lower, softer, a far cry from the seething snarl he had howled mere moments before as he gently took hold of the pillow, death grip be damned as he pried it from the younger Lord's face.

"I'm sorry…" Treavor breathed as he drew his hands up to shield his face as his hiding place was taken.

"Wasn't you, didn't want him…" Treavor murmured into his palms as Morgan leaned over his side to press scattered kisses to his temple.

"Who Treavor?" Custis asked softly as he moved to lay before the youngest brother.

Treavor peered shyly from between his fingers, looking between his brother's eyes as Custis gently brought a hand to Treavor's cheek again to once more run his thumb across the streak of tears which had gathered there.

"I'm sorry…" Treavor breathed again as he lowered his hands to settle just at his shoulder, this time he pressed into the palm at his cheek, preening beneath the gentle caress he so desperately needed then and there.

"We know Treavor…" Custis cooed softly as he leaned close to press a delicate kiss to Treavor's forehead, "We know…" He repeated into his younger brother's hair, soft and reassuring.

"But you need to tell us who hurt you…"

Treavor swallowed thickly, shying away from the hands which brought him such comforts mere moments before…

But to draw away from Custis was to press back against Morgan...

"Promise you won't be mad?" He whispered as his position finally registered in his head. Stuck, caught, trapped he would have said, perfectly between his brothers...

"Not at you." Morgan assured his younger brother gently as he pressed a kiss to the back of Treavor's ear, "Not at you…"

Treavor nodded slowly as he took a breath. He himself still reeked of smoke and rum… But his brothers carried a far gentler fragrance… Vanilla and Sandalwood…

Montgomery wasn't there, not anymore. Treavor was with his brothers. He was safe and warm and protected…

"Shaw…"

Custis nodded slowly before looked over Treavor's shoulder to his twin, he nodded silently and the weight, the warmth behind Treavor disappeared, followed by the bedroom door opening and then closing.

There was a quiet moment between the remaining brothers, with Custis laid out before Treavor, gently running his thumbs over Treavor's cheeks to pointlessly dry his tears.

"I got your shirt bloody…" Treavor eventually mumbled, "And your chin…" His voice sheepish and quiet, unsure and wary, the silence was heavy but he couldn't think of anything… To properly break it.

"We'll deal with it later." Custis replied simply, casually… Not at all angrily as he shifted closer to gingerly press a kiss to Treavor's forehead before he sat.

Treavor watched his brother silently as Custis gently set his hands on Treavor's exposed hips, looking up to the younger brother with… Nervous questions bouncing about his eyes.

"Can I roll you over?" The elder twin asked softly.

Treavor sniffled quietly, he hurt… He hurt a lot, he wasn't sure he wanted to move, moving hurt, hell, breathing hurt. A warm hand slipped beneath Treavor's shirt to run along his side in soothing circles.

The process, once Treavor finally nodded, was over before Treavor knew it, but torturous regardless. Custis was gentle as he grasped his brother's hips, but the action of returning to his backside had Treavor writhing in agony.

The burning twinges of pain did not cease until Custis had, as gently as he could, removed Treavor's pants, tossing them to the floor without a second thought before the elder brother slowly moved to settle between Treavor's thighs.

The gentle action of moving the younger man's legs drew a high whine of pain to Treavor's lips, a whine that Custis soothed with hushed murmurs as he leaned over his brother.

"It's just me Treavor. It's just me…" Custis whispered, his breath and words ghosting over Treavor's lips as he drew their foreheads to rest against one another.

The shuddered sob of, "It hurts…" To crawl from Treavor's throat drew a heavy sigh from Custis.

"Where does it hurt?" Custis asked softly as he propped himself up onto his elbows to look his younger brother over. Most of Treavor's neck was littered with steadily darkening bruises, claiming marks that appeared grotesque and wrong against his brother's neck.

Custis would have to rectify this transaction.

"I still feel him…" Treavor whispered, quiet and unnerved, "O-on my skin… He's not here but I feel him." Quivering arms came to rest over Treavor's stomach and it was then that Custis noticed the darkened shapes of hands coiled around his brother's wrists.

The startled little whine Treavor made as Custis took hold of his wrist was silenced by a confused though pleased little mewl as the elder twin gently pressed his lips to the inside of Treavor's wrist, just as the dark ring of bruises…

Custis left a scattered trail of pecks all the way around Treavor's one wrist before moving to the other, the youngest brother merely watched, eyes still glistening, cheeks still damp… But his breath no longer stuttered with sobs, if anything he seemed… Relaxed, calm even.

Once he had circled both wrists, Custis released his brother's arm to slowly, cautiously settle over Treavor, the sigh to escape Treavor was not one of pain or even discomfort, Custis was firm, warm and familiar atop the youngest brother, right in every way Montgomery had been wrong.

Something that Treavor did not mind in the slightest.

The softest brush of lips ghosted over Treavor's bloodied chin as Custis worked his way across Treavor's jaw, nibbling at the bone gingerly until he came to the first dark mar against his brother's flesh.

Treavor damn well near purred beneath his brother, tilting his head just so to ease Custis' access to the blotches of shame he bore, mewling softly as Custis carried on down his neck. Easing his woes with lip, tongue and teeth.

Custis was thorough, laving each and every little bite and bruise Montgomery had left with his tongue to soothe the ache and conceal the marks with his own signature.

Treavor lay beneath his brother, warm and complacent, offering some little keen of satisfaction as he slowly drew his arms around his brother's side to loop lazily over his back.

On any other tryst, Treavor would loathe the feeling of lip, teeth and tongue on his neck, his shoulders, chest, anywhere his brothers saw fit to mark him. The bruises and bite marks come dawn would draw unwanted attention to the young man, attention Treavor neither wanted nor knew how to deal with.

But then and there, Treavor was desperate for whatever Custis was willing to give him.

Perhaps even greedy.

When Treavor attempted to wrap his legs around Custis' waist to draw his brother closer however, the burning in his gut which had settled into a low throb at the back of his mind reignited, drawing another bout of strained sobs and whimpers, which in turn drew Custis to pause his attentions.

Hands settled at Treavor's waist, thumbs rubbing slow, steady circles into the youngest brother's hips as Custis, much to Treavor's disappointment, withdrew from his neck.

"It's alright." Custis breathed gently against Treavor's chin, a soft, "I know it hurts; I know it hurts…" Was quietly mumbled against Treavor's flesh.

"Just stay still Treavor, relax… I'm going to take care of you." Custis pressed a chaste kiss to the edge of Treavor's mouth, pulling away before his younger brother could reciprocate.

"I'm going to clean you up." Another kiss, one which Treavor whined into.

"I'm going to erase any trace that bastard left on you." Custis began to trail his lips and tongue over the other side of Treavor's neck as he continued speaking.

"Just relax for me Treavor, let me help you…"

Treavor nodded as best be could before he pressed his cheek to his brother's head.

"Missed you…" He whispered quietly, his lips just brushing the shell of his brother's ear.

"We've been right here Treavor…" Custis sighed quietly as he gently began to nibble at another bite mark on Treavor's neck with his lips.

"Have not…" Treavor whimpered as Custis trailed a soothing tongue over the new bruise he had created in place of Montgomery's bite.

"Been ignoring me…" Treavor murmured sadly as he turned his head again, better exposing his neck to his brother, whining low in his throat as Custis paused again.

A ginger, fleeting kiss was pressed to Treavor's shoulder before Custis rose to look over his younger brother once more. Treavor did not turn his head to face his brother though he did meet Custis' gaze out of the corners of his eyes.

"What are you talking about Treavor?" Custis asked slowly, his eyes narrowed somewhat, not in spite or anger but… Confusion perhaps. Treavor couldn't fathom why his brother was confused, he and Morgan should have damn well know the effect of their prolonged absence had on Treavor.

"You and Morgan have been ignoring me." Was the younger Lords whimpered response as he turned to face his brother, Custis merely cocked a brow, Treavor scowled weakly as he tightened his hold on his brother's shoulders.

"You haven't said or done or even looked at me in three weeks." He whined, wincing in pain as he attempted to shift beneath the weight of his brother, "I thought you… didn't want me anymore…" He managed through a sharp breath.

Custis paused above his younger brother, his gaze softening.

"Oh Treavor…" He sighed softly before leaning close to press a lingering and slow kiss to Treavor's lips. The younger brother was tempted to deny Custis' advance, but the elder brother retreated before Treavor could respond in the negative.

"Morgan and I were waiting for you to come to us." Custis murmured softly, his lips brushing against Treavor's as he spoke. Treavor huffed a hollow laugh, his cheeks dampening again as he looked up to his brother.

"You were busy." Treavor whispered softly as his eyes darted between Custis' gaze and his lips. Treavor slowly drew his hands up along his brother's back until they reached his brother's head to tangle into the dark hair.

"I didn't want to be a bother…" Treavor mumbled sheepishly before he gently tugged Custis back down for another kiss. Treavor rarely initiated anything in the… Relationship, hence the stagnant weeks prior, so Custis was surprised to be drawn into a kiss, though he certainly did not object.

The elder brother merely hummed as he pressed his tongue against Treavor' teeth, the younger man sighed contently through his nose before parting his jaw to greet his brother's tongue with his own.

Treavor trailed one hand from Custis's hair, down to his shoulders and then to the front of his brother's suite where he gently pushed his brother up from his prone position over top Treavor.

The mumbled question to pass Custis's lips as he shifted atop his younger brother was devoured by Treavor as he began to unbutton the overcoat Custis was still wearing, followed closely by his bloodstained buttoned-up shirt.

Treavor gleefully ran his palms over his brother's chest, wherever he could reach, Custis was warm beneath his palms and from the quiet hiss pressed into his mouth, Treavor could assume his fingers were cold.

Still, the elder brother allowed Treavor's hands to wander along his sides and chest until they came to his neck. Treavor grasped the neckline of the shirt Custis wore and tugged none too gently, muttering a heated, "Off." Against Custis' lips.

Custis huffed as he sat back, hair tousled, eyes blown wide, lips and chin bloodied. His breath came in short pants, causing the hand which Treavor pressed to brother's chest to rise and fall as Custis all but tore off his coat and shirt before tossing them to the ground.

"Aren't you affectionate." The older brother purred as he set his own hand over Treavor's, taking a moment to appreciate the body before him.

Treavor lay on the bed, legs spread over Custis' thighs, head back, lips and chin still smeared with blood. One arm pressed against his brother's chest, the other sprawled across his stomach, rising and falling with his gentle breaths.

"Missed you." Treavor repeated with a mumble. Custis hummed as he took hold of the hand Treavor had pressed to his chest, drawing it close to press a delicate kiss to the palm before setting the arm alongside the other Treavor had laid across his stomach.

Custis ran his hands down Treavor's side until he settled once more across Treavor's waist, running his thumbs over the thin straps which held up the barely excusable lingerie Treavor was still wearing.

"I can tell." Custis purred warmly, "Were you waiting for us Treavor?"

Treavor nodded as he settled his hands atop Custis' before he timidly met his brother's gaze.

"Wanted to do something nice…" He murmured softly, "Wanted to be good…" Custis hummed something soft as he hunched over his younger brother to trail his lips across Treavor's chest, scattering the sweet caresses delicately across the expanse of skin.

Treavor's eyes fell as he watched his brother, the timid playfulness in his eyes gave was to shame and anger.

"I feel dirty…" Treavor admitted quietly through a whisper as his hold on Custis' hands tightened.

Custis sighed heavily, pressing one last kiss to the center of Treavor's chest before he leaned over his brother, pressing their foreheads together to murmur a soft, queried, "Do you want me to get you cleaned up?"

Treavor paused before nodding slowly. "Please…" He whispered.

Custis pressed a chase kiss to Treavor's lips before leaning back, Treavor braced himself to sit so he could stand and head to the bathroom only for Custis' hand to settle against his chest as his brother reached over him to grab another pillow.

"I'm going to roll you over." He said simply, Treavor looked up to his brother, blinking once before glancing to the door leading to the bathroom.

"I want to clean you." Custis reiterated firmly as he gently took hold of Treavor's waist again, Treavor hesitated, resisting the urge to nibble at his damaged lips for another moment before he nodded.

The burning sensation the movement created was ungodly, his gut twinged as what seed was left inside him sloshed and shifted with the motions, making Treavor's stomach churn most unpleasantly.

The new position Treavor found himself in however was comfortable, the pillow Custis had grabbed was seated just beneath his hips, making his back arch ever so slightly.

Treavor grabbed for another pillow to tuck beneath his chin as the weight behind him shifted before Custis gently spread his legs.

Treavor whined quietly, not so much in pain, but more so in discomfort, both physical and emotional, he knew he looked a mess, blood and seed stained his thighs pink and red.

Still he accommodated his brother as best he could, keeping still, biting the pillow as gentle fingers probed around his entrance drawing little noises of pain from Treavor.

"Just relax Treavor…" Custis murmured softly as he slowly rubbed circled into the younger man's hip.

"You're doing very well." A firm kiss was pressed against Treavor's shoulder, "I'm going to go fetch a washcloth, can you stay here, like this for me?"

Treavor turned his head to the side to look to his brother, he nodded and was rewarded a chaste kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth before Custis retreated from his side.

Treavor watched his brother retreat to the washroom and out of sight, listening as the taps were turned and water drawn. Treavor sighed through his nose before nestling against the pillow beneath his head.

His bed was beginning to smell like sandalwood and vanilla.

The tap turned off and soon after the bed dipped beside Treavor before Custis' hand settled against his lower back.

"I know this will hurt…" Custis soothed quietly, "But I need you to stay calm, can you do that for me Treavor?"

Treavor nodded again and Custis disappeared from his side, reappearing behind him once again before the thin strip of fabric was moved to the side and a warm, wet washcloth gently pressed against Treavor's inner thigh.

The cloth was damp with warm water, pressing and scrubbing gently against his skin to wipe away the red stains running down his legs.

Custis leaned close to press small kisses along Treavor's lower back to sooth the younger man as the washcloth drew nearer and nearer to the main source of pain.

Treavor whimpered into the pillow as the washcloth first made contact with his entrance, his grip of the cushion turned his knuckles white as pain raced up his spine.

Custis shushed him gently, keeping a firm hand on his lower back to still his quaking hips as he dabbed the washcloth between his thighs. Custis was careful and slow, but it still hurt, enough so that Treavor continuously whimpered out choked sobs with every twinge of pain.

Custis continued to coo gentle words to him, running his hand over Treavor's spine, rubbing circled into his hips, until he was finally satisfied and removed the washcloth.

A trail of kisses were scattered across Treavor's spine and shoulders as Custis sprawled himself over Treavor's back.

With the back of Treavor's next exposed, Custis set to work replacing the remaining marks Montgomery had created with his own. All the while murmuring heated praises against Treavor's neck.

Treavor basked in the affection and reveled beneath his brother. Custis was a firm weight atop him, warm and secure and so, so, so very right. The younger brother sighed contently as he all but melted beneath his brother, warm and safe he was, and very tempted to fall asleep right there...

"There is one more place I need to clean…" Custis whispered quietly as he pressed a final kiss to the very back of Treavor neck. The younger brother whined as he pressed his face into the pillow, muffling the little, "Hurts…" He mumbled.

Custis sighed, "I know Treavor… But it needs to get done."

Treavor slumped against the bed and offered his brother no further objections as Custis began to crawl down his body, trailing lips and tongue throughout his descent.

Treavor jolted and whined as Custis' hands grasped his thighs, spreading them apart to give him better access to Treavor. The lingerie was still curled over Treavor's cheek, out of the way, not that it provided much protection either way.

A feather light kiss was pressed to his entrance, drawing a confused little whine of embarrassment from Treavor. The action didn't hurt, per-say, but it was a strange sensation and impossibly disconcerting.

Typically, Treavor was the one to find himself with a throat full of cock, very rarely did his brothers occupy their mouths with prick, though when they did… Well, Treavor was hardly one to complain.

The heated press of tongue silenced any complaints and stray thoughts floating about Treavor's head.

It wasn't exactly… Horrible, on a better day Treavor would gladly call the sensation, warm and slick and soothing, bliss. But then and there, in so much pain, the tongue was merely a pleasant distraction.

Treavor shuddered and pressed back against his brother's mouth as best he could, given his position and regardless of the pain he was in.

Custis delved his tongue deeper into Treavor as the younger brother writhed atop the bed, shifting his hips to grind against the pillow beneath his hips and back against Custis' tongue.

Custis slowly, gently introduced fingers along with his tongue, pressing and prodding deeper into Treavor than his tongue could reach. The fingers hurt more than the tongue, but Custis was careful as he would gently press his fingers as deeply as his hand would allow before curling them slightly to drag against Treavor's walls as he drew them out.

It took Treavor some few lazy thrusts to figure out that his brother was clearing out the spend Montgomery had seeded into him.

At one point Custis grazed Treavor's prostate, drawing a genuine keen of delight from the younger brother. Treavor could feel Custis' gaze rolling over his figure as he shuddered and quaked against his brother's hand.

His pained whines gave way to pleased whimpers as Custis dutifully pressed his fingers against the bundle of nerves while his tongue continued to lap into Treavor, slickening his entrance.

A door opened behind them, signifying Morgan's return.

The younger twin strolled into the room, knuckles bloody, lip split, hair and shirt awry, he seemed quite pleased with himself however, even more so as he paused to observe the delightfully obscene scene he had walked into before he approached Treavor's side.

"Enjoying yourself?" He cooed quietly; his voice hoarse from shouting, as he ran a hand through Treavor's hair, Treavor sighed contently and nodded, leaning into the hand.

"What have you been up to brother?" Custis mused heatedly as he pulled away from Treavor's entrance, the whine Treavor had prepared was replaced by a pleased little hiss as a third finger slipped alongside the other two.

Morgan's hand continued to trail through Treavor's hair, watching his twin slowly, carefully work their baby brother open. The younger twin's attention turned to Treavor as the youngest brother abandoned the pillow he had been cradling, favoring his other brother's waist.

Morgan shifted slightly on the bed to allow Treavor to settle partway into his lap, the youngest brother's arms looped around his middle as Treavor's head came to rest over his thigh.

"Montgomery knows that he is no longer welcome at the Pendleton estate." Morgan chimed gruffly as he continued to lazily pet Treavor's head as he turned to his twin.

"That damn bastard had the gull to gloat out in the middle of the drive." Custis scowled at that while Treavor whimpered softly, Morgan raised his younger brother's head to look up at him.

"Tell me Treavor, were you really begging like some bitch in heat?" He asked casually, teasingly even, Treavor shook his head feverishly as his cheeks dampened once more.

Morgan hummed something soft and soothing as he nodded, "I thought not." He mused quietly as his hand released Treavor's chin, returning to his brother's hair to sooth the unruly locks.

"Montgomery said that you were dressed a whore Treavor." Morgan murmured, "All wrapped up like a present, waiting for someone."

Custis huffed a low chuckle from behind Treavor, his breath wafting between Treavor's slickened thighs creating a chilling sensation. "Oh, he was waiting alright…" Custis purred as he spread his fingers within the brother beneath him.

Treavor whine a high keen as his hips writhed against the fingers, his arms tightened around Morgan's waist as he pressed his cheek to Morgan's stomach.

"Apparently, Treavor couldn't find it in himself to bother us at work." Custis huffed lightly, "He's been waiting for us all this time."

Morgan cooed from above, "Oh, you poor thing…" As he ran a hand down the curve of Treavor's spine, grinning like a cat as he looked his little brother over.

"Well, you won't have to worry about Montgomery any longer, a few broken teeth, a bloody nose and a nice black eye should keep him away for a good while..."

Morgan paused to watch Treavor carefully unfurl his arms from around his waist to prop himself up on his elbows, reaching out to take hold of his brother's bloodied hands as his head came to press against Morgan's chest.

Bloodied lips pressed gentle bloody kisses to the bloodied knuckles of Morgan's hands, kittenish laps of tongue soothed the cuts as little words were cooed against his brother's skin.

"What was that for?" Morgan purred once Treavor was satisfied with his work, the younger twin cupped Treavor's cheeks, tilting the younger brother's head back to look up.

Treavor merely pressed into the hands as he glanced up to Morgan, sighing a quiet sort of, "Thank you." Against a scarred palm as his eyes tiredly slipped closed.

A wry sort of smile spread over Morgan's lips, one which Treavor completely missed before the younger twin shifted his position on the bed.

"I can think of a few other ways you could thank me." Morgan purred coyly as his hands moved to settle around the back of Treavor's head.

Treavor met Morgan's gaze shyly, another keen rolling from his throat as Custis scissored his fingers again as he mused a deceptively collected, "Well?"

Treavor swallowed another little noise before he dutifully pressed closer to Morgan, unfastening the button of his brother's pants before hastily undoing the zipper. Morgan groaned contently as Treavor tugged down his undergarments just enough to release his cock from the confines of his clothing.

The hand at the back of Treavor's head tightened its grip as Treavor gingerly took the head of the cock between his lips, suckling lightly as he pressed his tongue against the slit to draw some obscene sigh to Morgan's lips.

Custis' tongue returned to Treavor just as Morgan's cock began to slide into his throat, the younger Lords eyes rolled as a little moan bubbled up his throat. Morgan made a very pleased noise before he rolled his hips against Treavor, sending his cock further down Treavor's throat before retracting.

Treavor bobbed his head, throat relaxed, breathing when he could as he swallowed around Morgan, drool and blood gathered at his lips, slickening the prick with every roll of Morgan's hips.

"Do you reckon you could take us tonight Treavor?" Morgan asked softly, his voice straining as Treavor lips reached the very base of his cock. The younger brother looked up from his position between his brother's thighs, eyes dark and wide.

Treavor swallowed around the prick before drawing back just enough to breathe around the cock in his mouth. His eyes never leaving Morgan's.

"We shouldn't press him tonight brother." Custis chided softly as his fingers took the place of his tongue once again, continuing to easily slide into Treavor despite Custis' words, "He's been through something rather unsavory."

"Oh but brother!" Morgan purred as he looked away from the body nestled between his legs, "I really think we should." His voice lowered, "Montgomery spoke fondly of Treavor, it would only be right to reclaim him, would it not?"

Treavor whimpered around his brother as he pressed back against Custis, drawing a chuckle from Morgan.

"Besides, I believe Treavor would very much like to have us."

Custis merely sighed from behind Treavor as he began to retreat from the space between Treavor's legs, withdrawing his fingers, his wonderful, wonderful fingers with a tersely unsure, "The by all means brother, take him."

Morgan chuckled and reached out a hand to stall Custis' departure, "Oh, If only you heard the things Lord Shaw was saying brother." Morgan hissed coolly, "I'm sure you would be far more keen to indulge."

Custis cocked a brow at that as a firm frown tugged at his lips.

"What did he say?" Custis asked slowly.

"Oh, not much." Morgan mused coolly as his hand returned to the back of Treavor's head, fingers tangled into Treavor's hair as he was drawn from the prick.

"Only that Treavor sang like a fucking bird." Morgan replied curtly as he looked down to the younger brother before him, Treavor whimpered as the head of the prick came to rest at his lower lip.

"Didn't." He murmured quietly, breathlessly, his lips brushing against the head of the cock messily. Morgan hummed as he released his hold of Treavor's head, watching as the youngest brother began trailing his lips along the underside of the prick.

Treavor knew better than to act without permission.

"Are you sure Treavor?" Morgan mused skeptically; his tone more playful than anything else.

"Wasn't you." Treavor nearly hissed as he pressed his tongue to the underside of Morgan's cock, gently guiding the head back to his mouth to mumble a softly spoken.

"Didn't want him."

Morgan hummed approvingly as his hand returned to Treavor's head, gently pressing his brother back down onto his straining prick.

"But he still took you." Custis said, his tone low and seething as he resettled between Treavor's legs, his hands pawing at Treavor's thighs drawing a muffled sob from Treavor as the hand in his hair tightened and made him slowly begin to bob his head on the cock.

"Oh he did indeed brother." Morgan mused, "He rutted between Treavor's thighs like some beast in heat who couldn't find the right hole, and then dared to take him dry like some street whore." Custis' breath faltered; Treavor heard the intake followed by the slow release before hands gently returned to his hips.

Treavor whined as he was rolled over once again, though this time, blissfully, the pain was distant having been soothed by Custis' tongue and fingers, a dull throb was all to greet the youngest brother as he settled on his back once more.

Treavor looked down the length of his body to watch as Custis gently maneuvered his legs to rest over his shoulders.

Morgan chuckled from beside Treavor's head, "Do you intend to take Treavor now brother?" Custis shook his head, drawing a subdued whine from the youngest.

"I said I would erase any trace that bastard left on Treavor." Custis explain coolly as he freed his prick from his pants to press it between Treavor's thighs, Treavor immediately welcomed the cock with a content little sigh before closing his legs around Custis.

Custis hummed approvingly before he moved to lean over the younger brother, pressing a languid kiss to the youngest lords lips, a kiss which Treavor felt was far to brief, before murmuring a soft, "Treavor's had a rough night… I don't want to make it worse."

Treavor huffed and brought a hand to the back of Custis' head as he nipped his brother's lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but certainly hard enough to surprise.

Custis sat back, stopping as Treavor's grip on his hair tightened, his eyes widened and blinked, his brows arched.

"Not him…" Treavor hissed as he rolled his hips as best he could against Custis, the hand Treavor had at the back of Custis' neck drew his brother close again.

"Want you." He murmured before drawing his brother in for another kiss.

Morgan chuckled from above as he muttered a heated, "You'd rather Custis?"

Treavor huffed against Custis' lips before turning away from his brother to look up at Morgan, "Rather both of you." He hissed coyly as he reached up to the hem of Morgan's shirt to mutter a panted, "Off." As Custis began to gently grind against his thighs.

Treavor eyes passed between his brothers as he watched from his position, splayed out beneath both of the twins, just as he was meant to be. Custis watch the younger brother intently as he rolled his hips against Treavor's thighs.

The dull throb seated in Treavor's gut was only irritating, mildly uncomfortable at worst. Gone was the burning agony at least, steadily being replaced by a warm, lazy lust creeping down his spine.

Custis kept his pace slow, leisure, not to be cruel but to ensure he wasn't hurting his little brother. The prick was wonderfully warm between Treavor's thighs, pressing over Treavor's own cock with every motion.

Treavor sighed contently beneath Custis, his head rolling about the bed before his eyes settled on Morgan to watch as his other brother unbuttoned his coat and shirt, tossing the garments to the floor before his hands found Treavor's neck.

Thumbs and fingers soothed over the bruises Custis had left behind, pressing into flesh gently to draw little noises of pleasure from Treavor.

The younger twin maneuvered himself until Treavor's head rested over his thigh, his hands still gently kneading the darkened skin on Treavor's neck. The youngest brother turned his head at one point to draw his brother's still stiff prick to his lips.

The position didn't allow for Treavor to take Morgan into his mouth so Treavor had to settle for languidly lapping and suckling at however much of the cock he could. Morgan all but purred above him regardless of his brother's inability to take him properly.

Treavor whimpered against the cock at his lips as Morgan reached over him to unfasten the thin strap holding up the lingerie Treavor still wore, pulling away the thin fabric the moment he could.

Until that point, Custis' cock had been merely passing over the bundle of heated flesh below the silky prison, with the thin barrier removed, a new fire began to seep into Treavor's veins.

His own prick, now no longer confined, drooled pearly beads across his stomach as Custis' cock heatedly slid over his own, collecting traces of Treavor's seed to help ease his way through the space between his thighs.

Custis brought one of his hands to rest against Treavor's hip, his thumb rolling over the bone just below and Treavor gleefully took hold of the wrist, squeezing gently as he arched his back.

He could feel Custis' gaze burning into him, feel the heat of the cock between his thighs, feel his thighs begin to slicken as Custis approached climax.

"Are you going to paint Treavor's chest brother?" Morgan mused heatedly as he watched Treavor's prick drool another dollop of seed against his stomach.

Custis huffed and much to Treavor's disappointment, nodded.

"I-I want it inside…" Treavor murmured feverishly as his hold on his brother's wrist tightened, Custis shook his head, stilling his hips as he leaned over the younger body beneath him to press a quick kiss to Treavor's forehead.

"I am going to spill over your stomach." Custis muttered teasingly against Treavor's temple, "And I am going to burn the image of you, covered in my seed, hot, hard and desperate, into my memory."

Treavor whimpered as Custis rolled his hips once more to emphasize his intentions, he was serious too, and there was little Treavor could do as his mind raced with the tantalizing image Custis murmured into his ear.

His stomach fluttered pleasantly as his own heat spilled from his prick, messily smearing across his stomach, drawing a chuckle from both Custis and Morgan.

The twins looked down to their younger brother, admiring the mess he had made atop himself, Treavor thought he perhaps ought to feel some warmth of shame at his cheeks, but the stuttered curse to slip passed Custis' lips only bloomed pride.

"Doesn't he look wonderful brother?" Morgan purred as his hands came to rest at Treavor's head, drawing the younger brother up to watch Custis, not that Treavor could look as his eyes rolled about in his skull.

Custis huffed something heated in a response, lost to Treavor, before the elder twin pressed close, impossibly, wonderfully close, the cock between Treavor's thighs twitched as molten hot spend splattered against his stomach and rib cage.

Treavor inhaled deeply, purring as he felt the seed roll and settle as his chest rose and fell.

"Beautiful brother…" Custis corrected his twin as he gently removed Treavor's legs from his shoulders, setting them around his waist once more.

"Aught to invite Sokolov over." Morgan mused coyly, "Have him paint Treavor just. Like. This…" Custis chuckled at that as his hands ran along Treavor's sides, "Hang it right above the entrance door where everyone will see it."

"Oh, quite right brother." Morgan purred as he laid Treavor head back against the blankets, disappearing from Treavor's side as he mused a smooth, "So long of course that they know how to keep their filthy hands to themselves."

Custis nodded before he too shifted from his seat between Treavor's legs.

Pants were shed and discarded in the brief moment Treavor found himself alone on the bed, a shudder ran through his spine as he waited for his brothers to return. He wanted their warmth around him, beside, him above him.

Treavor groaned a pleased little noise as a body reappeared at the base of the bed, warm hands took hold of his calves to spread his legs as Morgan settled between his thighs, "Careful brother…" Custis chided softly as he took Morgan's position by Treavor's head.

Morgan nodded before he pressed a firm kiss to the inside of Treavor's knee as he shifted closer, looping the younger brother's legs around his waist before positioning himself at Treavor's entrance.

Treavor opened a bleary eye as a familiar cockhead gently pressed against the ring of muscles, "It's just us Treavor." Custis murmured softly as he pressed his palm against the younger Brother's shoulder, running his thumb along Treavor's collar bone, while his other hand came to cup the younger brother's cheek.

"Morgan will be gentile." Custis assured softly, "We will not hurt you Treavor, I promise." Treavor nodded slowly as he rolled his hips against the prick behind him.

A little sort of gasp passed his lips as Morgan began to press inside.

He was slick and loose, inviting and warm, Custis saw to that, still, Morgan was cautious as he entered, watching Treavor's expressions like a hawk, stilling each time a silent wince would tug at Treavor's lips.

There was… Discomfort, Morgan was thicker than Custis' fingers, but nowhere nearly as large as Montgomery. The twinges of pain felt by Treavor as Morgan continued pressing inside were just that, dull aches and throbs.

"You're doing so well…" Custis murmured softly above his brother's head, "Taking Morgan so well." Treavor whimpered a pleased little noise, "You like being good, don't you Treavor?" Custis asked quietly, "Like being good for us?"

Treavor sighed a strained, "Yessss…" As Morgan's hips finally settled against his own.

Morgan hummed appreciatively as his hands came to settle at Treavor's waist, holding the younger brother still as he rolled his hips experimentally, Treavor threw his head back against the comforter and groaned shamelessly.

The press of familiar cock was beyond perfect.

Montgomery was too big, too thick, too rough.

Morgan was perfect.

Morgan was right.

"How does Morgan feel?" Custis asked softly from Treavor's side, the younger brother hummed in mock thought as he slowly shifted to wrap his legs around his brother's waist tighter.

"Warm…" Treavor slurred headily as he tightened himself around Morgan teasingly, adding a panted, "Good!" As Morgan rolled his hips in response, drawing a chuckle from the brother beside him.

"Does he feel right?" Custis probed slowly as he watched his younger brother.

Treavor nodded feverishly as he offered his brother another pleased keen as Morgan continued to gently rocked against him. "Can I move?" Morgan asked softly as he looked down to the younger brother beneath him.

Treavor nodded again, murmuring a hurried, "Please…" As he rolled his hips back against Morgan. The little disappointed groan which escaped Treavor was quickly followed by a shameless moan as Morgan began to gently rut into him.

The pace was gentle and pleasing, indescribably pleasing. Every press of cock disbursed the dull throb, replacing it with bone thrumming pleasure, Treavor whined and mewled beneath his brothers, arching his back and writhing against Morgan as best he could.

A strangled little gasp escaped Treavor as Morgan pressed against his prostate, liquid fire burned within Treavor, drawing pleased babbled to his lips as he hands desperately grasped for something to hold.

Custis graciously offered himself as he resumed Morgan's previous position behind Treavor's head, cradling his younger brother's head in his lap as he took his brothers hands in his own, lacing their fingers together before drawing Treavor's hand to his mouth, pressing feather light kisses to Treavor's knuckles.

Treavor alternated between watching Morgan and Custis from his position below and between the twins, whining and writhing in Custis' lap as Morgan continued to sink into him over and over, still at that wonderfully languid pace despite the younger twins clear desire to properly fuck the brother beneath him.

Fire pooled in his gut; heat settled against his cheeks.

Treavor would reward Morgan for his patience some day, hopefully soon, but for now he was content to bask between his brothers, exactly where he was meant to be.

Morgan hissed some heated words beneath his breath as his hips began to stutter. "Should I add to that mess on your stomach Treavor?" Morgan panted headily, his words undertoned by the slick, rhythmic sound of skin slapping every time Morgan buried himself into the body beneath him.

Treavor whimpered and shook his head, tightening the hold he had on Morgan with his legs, drawing his brother closer, desperately trying to prevent him from slipping away.

"Would you like Morgan to fill you Treavor?" Custis asked against the back of Treavor's palm, murmuring into the bruised flesh of his little brother's wrist a heated proposition.

"Bury himself as far as he can and seed you nice and deep?"

Treavor sobbed a strained, "Yes…!" As he rocked against the brother between his thighs.

"Then ask him nicely Treavor." Custis purred, "Ask Morgan to make himself at home inside you, you already take him so well, tell him how nicely you'd take his seed."

Treavor cried out at that, a husky, desperate plea followed by his brother's name, full of sacrilegious promises.

"Please Morgan!" The younger man nearly screamed; his voice shaking with each press of the body above him.

"Want you." Treavor huffed headily as he looked down to Morgan, rolling his hips along with his brothers' pace as he squeezed around the cock inside him, drawing a shuddered moan from his brother.

"What do you want Treavor?" Morgan huffed slyly as he altered the rhythm of his hips, where once his prick remained firmly within his brother, Morgan took the time to slow, drawing his cock out until just the head remained at Treavor's entrance before slowly, slowly, slowly he returned to press inside again.

Treavor arched his back, his voice faltering in his throat, words became cries and sobs as he wrenched his hands free from Custis' grasp to tangle into the bed sheets, the only thing Treavor managed to cry out was another strained, "Want you!"

"You already have me." Morgan murmured coyly as he leaned close, running his hands over Treavor's sides as his lips brushed against Treavor's, the younger twin eagerly swallowed the subdued whimper to slip past Treavor's teeth.

"You have my hands, my mouth, my cock." Morgan then muttered against Treavor's lips.

"Need all of you." Treavor groaned into Morgan's mouth as he rolled his shoulders and arched his back, shamelessly pressing himself as close as he could to his brother, smearing the seed Custis had wasted across his stomach against Morgan's chest.

"Need you in me." Treavor hissed.

Morgan chuckled as his lips moved to press against Treavor's ear, if he were going to say anything, Treavor would never know because before Morgan could breathe a word, the youngest brother turned and nipped at Morgan's exposed lip.

"Need you to keep me here, keep me safe." Treavor murmured softly as he pressed his tongue to the split in his brother's lip.

"Keep me yours."

Custis watched Treavor's head fell back into his lap, his eyes rolled, his back arched, a serine, blissful smile settled over his lips. Morgan's hips were still, pressed flush against Treavor's backside while his teeth had clamped down around the junction of Treavor's shoulder and neck.

Treavor sighed after a few minutes of basking in his bliss, his eyes opened slowly, blinking as he looked up to Custis.

"Were you enjoying yourself Treavor?" The elder twin asked warmly, Treavor merely slowly slumped further into Custis' lap, languidly drawing his arms to circle his brother's waist.

"You too…" Treavor murmured softly as he looked up to his older brother.

"Need you too…"

Morgan chuckled as he raised his head, "You hear that brother?" He purred playfully as he sat back, removing himself from atop Treavor as he reached between Treavor's legs to run his fingers along Treavor's flaccid prick, drawing a tempting whimper from the younger brother as some last few beads of seed rolled from the head and down Morgan's hand.

"Treavor needs you." Morgan repeated coyly as he cocked a brow at Custis, "Are you sure you don't want Treavor tonight brother?" Morgan huffed as continued to stroke the cock in his palm.

Custis huffed as he looked down to Treavor, the younger brother arched and writhed in his lap, eyes dark and hazy and pleading.

"Perhaps is he asks nicely." Custis mused headily as he shifted Treavor's head to better rest against his thigh, just as Morgan had done earlier. Treavor, without prompting, took what he could of Custis into his mouth, whining as he was immediately denied the cock.

"Ah, ah, ah." Morgan tutted.

"Custis said ask Treavor." Treavor whimpered as he turned to look up to Custis once more, his brother merely arched a brow expectantly as he waited for the youngest brother to beg.

He was not disappointed.

Treavor brought his hands from Custis' waist to around his brother's neck, gently pulling Custis until his older brother hovered overhead, Custis smirked down at Treavor as his hands cupped the side of Treavor's face, drawing pleased sighs and cries from Treavor as he spoke.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease." Treavor murmured feverishly as he pressed his cheek against the palm holding his head, his voice a strained whimper.

"Oh, don't be a prude." Morgan hissed teasingly as he pressed his thumb against the head of Treavor's erection, drawing another keened cry from the younger Lord.

"Tell Custis what you want Treavor."

Treavor whimpered as Morgan drew a trickle of pearly seed from his prick, before he whined a drawled, "Want you…" Against the thumb Custis was brushing over his lower lip.

"W-Want you here, always." Treavor's back arched as another choked gasp escaped his lips, Morgan chuckled from his position as he watched Treavor's spend drool and roll from his cockhead.

"You sound like a whore Treavor."

Treavor pressed back against his brother, rolling his hips into Morgan's palm as best he could before he murmured a sinfully low.

"Your whore."

Custis choked on a breath while Morgan growled out a low chuckle before he leaned close again to sink his teeth into the side of Treavor's neck, drawing a pleased sob from the body below.

"You hear that brother?" Morgan hissed heatedly as he dragged a tongue over the fresh bite mark he had made.

"Our. Personal. Whore." Each word was accompanied by a sharp pump of Treavor's cock, and a high cry from the younger brother.

Fire danced in his veins.

Everything felt so blissfully right.

"We're practically obligated to claim him brother, wouldn't want to disappoint Treavor, would you?"

Treavor whimpered at that and nodded as his mouth returned to Custis' prick, while Morgan leaned close to whisper sinful promises against the side of his neck.

"Would you like that Treavor?" Morgan hissed, "Have us fuck and fill you? Claim you?"

Treavor keened and pressed back against Morgan's mouth.

"We'd keep you content and full, always." Morgan bit out as he nipped Treavor's ear, "Satisfied and safe, never let anyone touch you again. Never." The last word was nearly snarled as Morgan's hands settled against Treavor's hips in a bruising grip.

"You'd be good for us, wouldn't you Treavor?" Custis mused hotly from above as he rolled his hips against Treavor's mouth.

"A nice warm body for us to fuck, yes? You'd like that?"

Treavor nodded feverishly before taking Custis into his mouth as best he could in his position, whimpering at the mental images his brother's words had painted in his mind.

A hand cradled through his hair gently before Custis gently removed the hands clinging to his neck, drawing a small whine from Treavor which was quickly silenced as Custis murmured a soft, "You'll have me."

Treavor hummed approvingly against Custis before his hands came to rest at the elder twin's knees, he weakly shoved them apart, allowing his head to settle directly between his brother's thighs.

Custis' prick settled just at his chin, perfect. Treavor tilted his head back as far as he could, offering his mouth and throat to his brother. Custis groaned above him as he guided his cock to Treavor's awaiting tongue.

The younger brother purred at the back of his throat as he wrapped his lips around the prick, taking his brother deep into his throat, swallowing around the member as he pleased.

"Don't you look nice like this…" Morgan drawled quietly as he trailed his lips over Treavor's throat, adding his own little blooming bruises to Custis' collection before carrying downward to decorate Treavor's chest.

"Splayed out between us like this, like you were made for this." Morgan continued, Custis hummed appreciatively as Treavor moaned around him. Absentmindedly, Custis' hand found Treavor's throat, his fingers probed gently along the column of flesh, feeling the stiff prick just below the surface.

"This is where you belong Treavor." Morgan purred, "Right here, with us."

Treavor whimpered at that, an indescribably pleased keen.

"Think Custis can have a turn now?" Morgan mused lightly as he gently withdrew himself from Treavor, grinning to his twin as Custis' cock muffled sound of disappointment Morgan's absence spurred within their little brother, causing Custis to shudder as he too retreated from his brother's throat.

Treavor remained as he was once his brothers retreated, sprawled out on his back, hips raised ever so slightly on a pillow, arms flopped eloquently across the comforter. Deep ruby marks were already beginning to appear across his chest, courtesy of Morgan.

Custis gently took his place behind Treavor once more, settling between his legs and unlike last time, there was no wince of pain, no tears, Treavor merely shifted to wrap his legs around his brother, grinning up to Custis lazily from his sprawled position.

Custis trailed his hands along Treavor's sides as he leaned over his brother, Treavor likewise began to run his hands over whichever parts of Custis he could reach. As Custis' hands ended up cupping Treavor's cheeks, Treavor's fingers ran through his brother's hair.

"Ours?" Custis breathed quietly as he gently pressed his cock against Treavor's entrance, pleased to feel the ring of muscle relax against him, inviting, practically begging for him to make himself at home.

"Yours." Treavor replied quietly as he drew Custis' head down to press a shy kiss to his brother's mouth, the elder twin sighed through his nose as he began to slowly press inside, a pleased whimper escaped from the brother below as Treavor threw his head back against the bed.

Custis chased after his brother, continuing to bathe Treavor in gentle touches of lip until his hips came to rest against Treavor's own, soon after, teeth found Treavor's collarbone as Custis began to murmurer filthy little promises into his skin.

"Going to erase any trace of him on you." Custis sighed against Treavor's neck as he languidly rolled his hips.

"Going to fuck you, nice and proper." Treavor's hands tightened in his hair, attempting to draw Custis closer again, the brother merely huffed before dipping low to nip a teat, drawing a startled whimper from the younger brother.

"Arms above your head." Custis hissed softly as his brother continued to tug at his hair, he laved a tongue over the teeth indents surrounding one of Treavor's nipples while the younger brother shuddered beneath him. Hands were dutifully removed from Custis' hair to rest above Treavor's shoulders, clinging to the headboard above.

Custis sat back to admire the body beneath him.

Eyes blown wide and darkened with desire, hair unruly, splayed across the bed sheets like honey, pale skin blossomed all hues of rosy crimson, whether by warmth, lust or blood it was a beautiful slight.

Treavor was the picture of sinful submission.

"Ours?" Custis mused heatedly as he hands grasped Treavor hips.

"Yours, yours." Treavor nearly sang as he rolled his hips against Custis.

"All yours."

Custis grinned as he withdrew himself from Treavor, not all the way, just enough to draw a pitiful moan from his brother's lips before he snapped his hips forward to bury himself within the heated confines of his brother again.

Custis paused for a moment to observe his brother, making sure some rougher treatment wouldn't hurt Treavor more than he already was.

Treavor merely writhed beneath his brother, arching his back, pressing against Custis, winding his legs tighter around the body between them. Not a trace of pain or discomfort, only want.

Sobs and cries crawled from Treavor's throat as Custis began to rock against him in earnest, some resembled begging pleas, other's mere names and praises.

All the while Treavor's hands remained above his head.

"You're doing so well." Custis cooed as he leered close, brushing his lips against Treavor's ear as he spoke, "Taking me so nicely, so deeply. So good of you Treavor."

The younger brother pressed a desperate, "Please." Against Custis' lips as he turned to meet his brother.

Morgan chuckled as he began rearranging the pillow by the headboard, stacking them casually before he turned to the younger brother beside him. Morgan's palm came to rest at his brother's chest, gently tracing the trail of bruises and bite marks Custis had scattered across his torso.

"Sit up?" Morgan mused quietly as his other arm curled around the back of Treavor's shoulders, Custis cocked a brow as he slowed his pace to watch his twin, "What are you thinking?" He asked heatedly.

Morgan merely grinned as he slid behind Treavor, allowing the youngest brother's back to rest against his chest in an obstinate sprawl of sorts as he himself leaned comfortably back against the pillows he had arranged.

Treavor's head came to rest just at Morgan's shoulder as his arms, still complying with Custis' earlier request, came to rest around the back of Morgan's neck in a strange hug of sorts.

"I'm admiring the show brother." Morgan chimed sweetly as his arms came to loop across Treavor's stomach, his hands settling over the invisible outline of Custis' cock, drawing a shuddered gasp from both Treavor and his twin.

"By all means, don't let me distract you." Morgan chimed lightly as his fingers began to gently massage Treavor's stomach, pressing teasingly into the prick buried below. Treavor choked on a sob as Custis began to roll his hips once more.

Treavor arched his back, turning his head to press his forehead against Morgan's neck as his brother's hands continued to roam across his chest and stomach. Morgan chuckled as he tilted his head in such a way to press a kiss to Treavor's temple.

"You do look nice like this." Morgan mused as he trailed his fingers through the mess still clinging to Treavor's stomach, "We ought to keep you tied to your bed." Seed smeared fingers were pressed to Treavor's lips.

"Keep you out of trouble… Keep you safe, keep you warm, just as we promised." Treavor huffed and nipped at Morgan's index finger before he muttered a keened. "Keep me tied to your bed." As he took the fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over the digits to clear them of spend.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Custis huffed warmly, "Never having to worry about a thing because you know damn well, we would take care of you." Treavor looked to Custis, Morgan's fingers casually pressing against his tongue prevented him from speaking so he resorted to roll his hips against his Custis, whining a high moan in confirmation.

"Our little whore." Morgan chimed halfheartedly against Treavor's cheek as his hand once again clasped Treavor's prick, jerking the heat between Treavor's legs feverishly while his fingers began to slide against the top of Treavor's tongue.

"Soft and warm and compliant." Morgan panted.

Treavor writhed between his brothers.

Pressing into Morgan's palm, rolling against Custis' hips. He cried out as his spend drooled over Morgan's hand, down his brother's fingers, and yet Morgan did not stop.

Treavor could only whimper into Morgan's neck as his brother carried on toying with his prick, the younger twin merely chuckled. "Come now Treavor." His brother murmured heatedly against the side of Treavor's head, "Show Custis just how much you appreciate his cock."

Treavor sobbed as he rolled his hips.

Everything was too much.

Everything felt just right.

Everything was perfect.

Treavor couldn't tell if he was in pain or bliss, everything merged and pooled together into a fiery euphoria which danced and burned in his bones.

"How do I feel inside you?" Custis murmured against Treavor's ear, Treavor wasn't sure when his brother had gotten so close, but he didn't really care either as Morgan removed the fingers from his mouth, drawing the digests over his lower lip, down his still bloody chin and then to his throat.

"Good…" Treavor moaned as Morgan's hand came to rest against his neck, Treavor swallowed against the palm as he tightened himself around his Custis' prick, "Really, really good!"

Custis chuckled as he wrapped an arm behind Treavor as he shifted onto his knees, drawing Treavor's knees to rest over his shoulders as he glanced to Morgan.

The grin which spread across Morgan's feature was teasing and intense as the younger twin moved his one hand from Treavor's throat to loop across the younger brother's torso.

Treavor found himself nearly suspended between his brothers, though he had little voice or reason to complain as Custis began to rut into him feverishly. Panting over him, his fingers digging into Treavor's waist as Morgan's hand resumed its place as he jerked Treavor's prick in time with Custis' hips.

Treavor half expected his brothers to begin teasing him with some heated words, filthy promises or the like. But all his brothers did was watch, their gazes intense but warm.

Leaving Treavor to find his voice.

His hands were still above his head, looped behind Morgan's neck by sheer obligation, no matter how tempting it was to reach out and hold his brother, Treavor abstained.

"Please…" He murmured feverishly, "Please Custis, I-" A low groan slipped from his lips as Custis grinded into him so perfectly little white stars danced across his vision.

"Give me a reason Treavor." Custis panted out.

Treavor whimpered at that as he rolled his hips, "Please?" He tried again, Custis merely shook his head.

"A reason Treavor." Morgan purred, "Though you are very pretty when you beg, Custis asked you to give him a reason to seed you." Treavor writhed beneath his brother.

"I-I've been good for you!" He whined high and shameless, "Taken you so well, so deep, j-just like you said!"

Custis huffed as he pressed closer, "I know you have." He murmured hotly as he rolled his hips, leaning over the younger brother, "You are right now… But I want a real reason Treavor."

Treavor shuddered beneath his brother before he raised his head to knock his forehead against Custis'

"Because y-you promised to erase that fucking bastard from my skin." He hissed heatedly, desperately trying to hold back the little pleased noises Custis was forcing from his lungs.

"And…" Treavor hummed as an afterthought as he nipped at his brother's lips.

"You. Love. Me."

Custis grinned like a wolf as he pressed his forehead to Treavor's gently forcing his brother's head back against his twin's shoulder.

"Do you love us?" He asked.

Treavor hummed thoughtfully before he mused a soft, delicate "Yes…" Against Custis' lips.

"There's a good boy." Morgan hummed as he pressed his cheeks to the side of Treavor's head while Custis huffed some strained chuckle before he buried his face into Treavor's shoulder.

A choked gasp caught in Treavor's throat as Custis' hips settled, and warmth seeped into his gut. Treavor's own heat splashed between their bodies, warm and slick.

Custis slumped over Treavor with a content groan as he lowered Treavor's hips back to the bed, allowing the younger brother to catch his breath beneath the body above him.

likewise , Morgan shifted behind Treavor, allowing the younger brother to rest in his lap as his hand came to paw at his still stiff pick. Treavor made some lazy more to offer the younger twin his mouth but Morgan ignored him in favor of finishing across Treavor's chest.

Treavor took the quiet moment to breathe, watching through hazy eyes as the two bodies above him looked him over, the air was heavy in the most pleasant way possible and grew even more so as Morgan groaned from above, his prick twitching in his palm as his spend fell onto Treavor's chest in ropes.

The younger brother sighed before taking the opportunity to draw his hands down from around Morgan's neck to reach out to the elder twin. Custis gently pressed a kiss to either of Treavor's palms as the younger brother drew him close.

The kiss was chaste in comparison to others they had shared, some mere brushes of lip both eagerly sought to deepen with tongue though neither did.

Custis hummed into Treavor's mouth, pressing one last small brush of lip to the corner of Treavor's lips before he propped himself onto his elbow to look his brother over. Custis' eyes were soft and thoughtful.

"How do you feel?"

The question nearly caught Treavor off guard, nearly, just nearly.

"Better…" He replied quietly as he turned his head to press his cheek against the blanket beneath him, Morgan leaned close then to press a quick kiss to Treavor's temple before he asked a quiet, "Do you want a bath?"

Treavor paused to contemplate the suggestion… He was dirty yes, and he'd regret not taking one in the morning, but eventually he shook his head as his eyes slipped closed.

"Want to sleep…" He mumbled as he peered up to his brothers, "Is the towel still here?" He asked groggily, his voice teetering on the edge of tired babble as his mind slowly dimmed.

The bed dipped as Morgan retreated to the bathroom while Custis leaned close to the body beneath him, pressing a final, languid kiss to Treavor's forehead as he gently pulled out of his brother's warmth, Treavor hardly flinched, merely whimpering at the loss.

Treavor was nearly asleep by the time Morgan returned to wipe away the mess clinging to his stomach and chest, not that he really registered the feeling of the warm washcloth anyways.

"Stay here?" He asked quietly, his voice small and sleepy as he cracked a single eye open to look to the blurry outline of his brothers.

"Of course, Treavor."

Treavor's bed was small, much smaller than Custis and Morgan's bed, but the blankets were plush and pillows plentiful, Treavor tended to hold things in slumber, and if not his brothers, pillows were adequate replacements.

With gentle movements, the three brothers managed to slip beneath the blankets of the arguably too-small bed, they tucked close to one another with Treavor sandwiched firmly between them, his back to Morgan, his front tightly pressed against Custis.

They were by no means clean, sweat and residual seed missed by Morgan smeared between them, but neither of the three could bring themselves to care. Treavor was tired, Custis just wanted to see his baby brother safe and Morgan wanted to ease the younger brother the only way he knew how.

"I am sorry though…" Treavor found himself whispering into the hollow of Custis' throat once the three had settled down and the lights extinguished, "Truly… I am."

Custis sighed softly before tilting his head to blindly pressing a kiss to Treavor's forehead. "It's alright Treavor…" The elder twin murmured quietly as the arm not resting beneath Treavor's head came to run along his hip and thigh.

Treavor scoffed, pressing closer to the body before him as he not quite snarled a cold though exhausted, "Hardly…" As the itch of unshed tears returned to his eyes.

"It will be." Custis assured his brother softly, Treavor shifted at that, looking up to his brother in the darkness of the room, his eyes misty and his lips quivering.

"How?" He breathed.

"Because we're here, with you." Morgan mused calmly against the back of his neck as he wound his arms around Treavor's waist. "We're going to take care of you Treavor…" The younger twin mumbled softly as his lips brushed the large bite Custis had replanted earlier. "This will not happen again; you have our word."

Treavor hummed something soft as Custis pressed another ginger kiss to his brow.

"Go to sleep Treavor…" His brother murmured as he lay his head against the pillows, allowing Treavor to tuck close beneath Custis' chin.

Treavor lay between his brothers for some time, listening as their breathing evened out in slumber, feeling their bodies shift as their chests rose and fell.

"I do love you two…" Treavor finally whispered, his voice soft, hardly there.

But more than enough.

More than enough…

Treavor fell asleep between his brothers, warm, safe, content, satisfied.


	3. Hands Held High

Treavor woke to blissfully pleasant warmth, the faint, lingering smell of sandalwood vanilla cologne, the heady smell of sex and the overwhelming musk of his brothers.

It was early, too early, he knew well enough just from the deep exhaustion clinging to his bones that he shouldn't have woken up, especially given how late he ended up falling asleep.

The sun hadn't even begun to think about rising, both the sky and his room was still dark, he could tell as much without opening his eyes and the air still carried its evening chill, not that he would know, there beneath thick sheets and held securely between his brothers, Treavor was warm...

And Treavor's mouth was dry.

He ran his tongue over the front of his teeth, looking for moisture, finding none. The sigh, somewhat irritated and heavy to pass his lips was followed by a pleased little groan which he caught in his throat as he felt the arms and legs wrapped securely around his body and intertwined with his own shift with the movement of his breath…

His head was still tucked securely beneath Custis' chin, and Morgan was still pressed wonderfully close to his back. Warmth bloomed in his chest, his brothers were with him, coiled around him familiarly like sentinels even in slumber.

Treavor found himself more than tempted to rejoin his brothers in slumber… Settle between them once more, safe and warm and content, wait till he woke again, hopefully at a more suitable hour before disturbing his sleeping guardians…

But his mouth was so very dry…

Treavor shifted slightly, slowly straightening his legs to dislodge his brother's hold of him. Heat rose to his cheeks as he felt the slickness between his thighs, the flaking seed on his belly and the pleasant tenderness roll about his insides.

Well and truly fucked as he was.

If however, his brothers were awake or even lucid enough to feel his movement's they would coil around him tightly, cluck and coo to him tiredly, dissuade his attempted movements anyway they knew how.

Treavor recalled other such times when he attempted to slip away from his brothers in the dead of night only for them to rouse and quickly return him to their bed, questioning his intent as they pressed him down against the sheets and pillows.

Thus far, every answer Treavor thought to give would end in the same results.

His brothers would take hold of him gently and bring him to compliance beneath them, clutch him close and sink into him at their leisure, filling him with their cocks and seed until he was a writhing mess, complacent once more between them.

Treavor prepared for the feeling of hands and arms taking hold of him, the sound of a tired groan or yawn as his brothers roused groggily to pull him back down between them.

And guiltily, Treavor poised himself for the soft presses of lip, the gentle whispers and murmurs to be pressed into his neck and shoulders as he would be rolled onto his back, or maybe his stomach?

He was still loose from the nights earlier activities, but he anticipated his brother's insistence that he take their fingers first...

That night however, their arms remained lax, their breaths even.

Treavor found himself nearly disappointed.

It took time, but Treavor eventually managed to untangle his brothers' arms around him, he was careful and slow, ensuring his actions did not rouse his brothers as he slowly retreated from the bed.

Morgan groaned something soft at the back of his throat as Treavor slipped free, the space he had left between the twins was sure to be noticed if they awoke before he returned.

Treavor's head throbbed as he stood, his heart beat in his head and the room had a weightlessly liquid quality to it. How much had he drunk last night?

His walk was off, a combination of his hangover and the tenderness of his entrance, soothed by a languid trickle of seed which joined the already abundant smear between his thighs, making his knees feel like they would give out at a moments notice as he not quite limped to the bathroom.

He left the light off and closed the door just until the view into the bathroom was obscured, he didn't want to risk waking his brothers with unnecessary light, and he doubted his brothers would appreciate a locked door... Hell, Treavor wasn't sure a locked door would survive his brothers.

Absentmindedly, he grabbed the bathrobe off the back of the door, wrapping himself in the plush material to ward off the cool night air before he stepped to the counter.

The moonlight wafting through the window was enough to guide his hand to one of the cups and then to the sink faucet. He sipped the water gingerly, moistening his tongue and throat as he looked himself over in the dark…

He found himself a mess.

Admittedly though…

A beautiful one.

His neck was covered with bites and bruises, claiming marks that screamed both ownership and belonging. He'd cover them with foundation when he needed too, but for the time being, he was content to admire his brother's work.

The patchwork of purple scattered across the bit of chest, exposed by the bathrobe, were accompanied by deep blues and rosy hues, telling tales of passion, and with a roll of his shoulders, Treavor could assume his back was quite similar.

Pride swelled in his chest, sick, sick pride.

His brothers did not touch others as they touched him, did not kiss or bite or claim others as they kissed or bit or claimed him.

He knew that his standing in noble society was purely of stipulation. He was the youngest son in the household, third in line for heirship, the spare heir of the family. He was sickly and therefore not required nor desired to sire children of his own.

He knew others viewed him as a wrenched thing, a cloying creature not worth their time or effort.

But his brothers saw something else, they must have, why else would they be willing to pay him such mind? Devote their precious time to him? Treavor knew he was hardly worth the skin on his back, but his brothers made him believe so easily that he was more…

Treavor gently traced a thumb over a dark ring of blue teeth marks seated on his collarbone.

More indeed.

The bathroom door opened, and Treavor nearly dropped the cup he had been holding.

Custis stood at the door, looking his younger brother over before sighing heavily, a breath of relief. "Found him." He called back into the bedroom before stepping past the threshold of the bathroom.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Custis whispered quietly as he settled to stand over Treavor, his voice was laced with heat and concern as he looked down at his younger brother. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Treavor ignored the heat rising to his cheeks as he turned his gaze elsewhere, Custis hadn't bothered to grab a blanket to shield himself, unlike Treavor who had at least the decency to pull on his bathrobe.

"I-I was thirsty…" Treavor mumbled quietly as he slowly set the cup back onto the counter, pausing as Custis moved to stand behind him, lips pressed gingerly against the mass of purple and blue which colored Treavor's neck as hands gently settled around his waist.

"Did I wake you?" Treavor asked quietly as he leaned his head back to rest against his brother's shoulder, Custis merely sighed before the hands settled against Treavor's waist coiled around his stomach, drawing the younger brother closer to the body behind him.

"You were gone…" Was Custis' only reply, mumbled, as he continued to press little kisses against the side of Treavor's neck. Treavor hummed something soft as his hands came to rest at Custis' arms.

"I didn't want to wake you…"

Custis sighed heavily against Treavor's neck, "You should have." He snapped tiredly as he moved to rest his chin over his brother's shoulder, nibbling at Treavor's jaw with his lips as he mumbled a pouted, "We're supposed to take care of you Treavor."

Treavor pressed his cheek to the top of his brother's head to murmur a soft, "I'm sorry." Into his hair. Custis merely huffed as the hands looped around Treavor's waist unfastened the loose knot holding closed the bathrobe.

Treavor sighed and leaned into the gentle hands roaming over his chest as Custis pressed a slow kiss to Treavor's cheek.

Treavor turned naturally to greet his brother's lips, whining something in discomfort as Custis gently pressed him against the bathroom counter. The position was similar to how Montgomery held him early, but different.

Right.

The press of their lips was slow, sensual, Custis swallowed every little noise that crawled from Treavor's throat as his hands slid over his brother's torso, settling at Treavor's hips to fondle with his brother's stiffening prick.

"Should have woken one of us up." Custis repeated softly against Treavor's lips, "Shouldn't have left us like that." Treavor pressed back against his brother's hip, groaning as he gently rolled his ass against Custis' member.

A hand shyly cupped Custis' cheek as Treavor murmured a soft, "'M here now…" Against his brother's lips.

"You have me now."

Custis chuckled lightly as he pressed a few quick pecks to Treavor's mouth, "Careful Treavor…" His brother purred, "That sounds an awful lot like an invitation."

Treavor hummed as he rolled his shoulders, allowing the bathrobe to dip and slide down his arms.

"If you want…"

Custis' eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked to the mess that was his brother's back.

"We really did a number on you, didn't we?" He mused coyly as he dipped his head to press feather light brushes of lip to Treavor's shoulders, drawing a light giggle from his brother.

"Not enough." Treavor murmured teasingly as he ran a hand though Custis's hair, only to hiss a pleased little groan as Custis nipped at another bite mark perched atop his shoulder blade.

"Not enough?" Custis mused mockingly as one of his hands abandoned Treavor's waist to trace between the bruises littered across Treavor's back.

"I can still walk." Treavor reminded his brother quietly.

Custis laughed at that before he gently tugged off the rest of the housecoat his brother was wearing, allowing the material to pool around Treavor's ankles before he moved close, pressing flush against the body before him.

"Would you let me, have you?" Custis asked slowly as his hands settled at Treavor's waist and his chin came to rest over Treavor's shoulder.

Together they make a dark shadow in the mirror.

Treavor hummed approvingly as he brought a hand to his chest, tracing over the bite mark once more, watching in what little light the moon offered them as his brother's eyes followed his hand in the mirror.

"Thought I was yours…"

Custis nearly purred at that as his lips brushed over the back of Treavor's ear.

"Oh, you are ours Treavor, never doubt that." He murmured heatedly before he gently tried to lift Treavor's leg onto the counter.

Treavor flinched, his breath catching in his throat.

The shadow behind Treavor became a large looming figure, far too tall to be Custis, too broad. A stifled whimper clawed past Treavor's lips as phantom hands and teeth returned to claw at his skin, the back of his throat burned as the memory of spiced rum and smoke wafted beneath his nose.

His shoulders began to quake as Custis quickly lowered his leg, pressing himself firmly to Treavor's back to breathe a soothed, "Shhh…" Against Treavor's ear, the elder twin's held Treavor steady as his head came to rest over the younger brother's shoulder.

"It's just us Treavor, just us…" He murmured against Treavor's neck, his lips brushing against the bruises with every word. "Is this how he took you?" Custis asked coolly as his arms coiled around Treavor's waist again.

Treavor swallowed thickly and nodded.

Custis' hand ran down Treavor's thigh, soothing circled into taunt flesh. They stood together for a time with Treavor leaned against the bathroom counter and Custis pressed close behind him, peppering kisses across his brother's back.

"Would you let me have you like this Treavor?" Custis finally, his voice soft and quiet, begging for permission, "I'll be gentle, I promise… You trust me, don't you?"

Treavor shuddered.

Montgomery wasn't there, only Custis, only Custis.

Custis who waited, who asked for permission.

Custis who was not, in any way shape or form, Montgomery.

Still… Treavor shook his head.

"Alright." Custis hummed calmly as his hands settled on Treavor's waist, slowly, the elder brother turned Treavor to face him, gently, Custis ushered Treavor back until he was once again pressed against the countertop.

It wasn't… The sensation of being held against a counter this way, his back to the mirror, a warm, familiar body before him, touching him gently with firm hands and soft lips.

Custis pressed his knee between Treavor's as he moved closer, his hands trailing from Treavor's hips, up along his sides, the elder brother swallowed the stifled giggle which escaped Treavor, before one hand curled around the back of the younger brother's head, the other settling firmly at his back.

It wasn't like Montgomery, not in the slightest.

Treavor whined something soft as Custis took his lower lip gently between his own to harmlessly nibble at the flesh as his thigh grinded against Treavor's erection.

Chilled fingers and cool palms came to rest against Custis' stomach, drawing a hiss to the elders lips as he took hold of Treavor's hands, drawing them off his skin and to his mouth.

Treavor watched, stunned into silence as his brother brought his fingers to his mouth, breathing across them warmly as he pressed ginger kisses to his knuckles.

"Your hands are cold." Was all Custis said, mumbling his words against Treavor's palms before leaning close for another slow, kiss. Hand, sufficiently warm now, came to curls around Custis' neck.

A startled little noise passed Treavor's lip as he was lifted onto the countertop, his knees spread as Custis moved to stand between his thighs. The countertop was cold but Custis was warm.

"It this alright?"

Treavor hummed, his thumbs tracing the underside of his brother's jaw as leaned close to brush their lips together again, breathing the softest of conformations as he retreated.

A thumb traced the underside of Treavor's lower lip, a silent request followed two fingers pressing past his teeth as the arm Custis had looped around his back shifted him into a slouched sit until he rested against his elbows atop the counter.

Custis held him gently atop the counter, securely, keeping himself a solid warmth between Treavor's thighs, but not in the way Montgomery had, not demanding or cruelly.

Montgomery was too tall and odd angles, demanding and rough, taking what was not his with or without permission. Whereas Custis was a familiar comfort, Custis who fit against him like a puzzle piece… Who cared for Treavor in the most roundabout way possible…

Treavor wrapped his legs around Custis' hips, drawing his brother closer as he continued to slicken the fingers in his mouth, trailing his tongue over the scarred finger pads, if only to reaffirm the fact that he was indeed with his brother...

Treavor knew his brother would not hurt him… Not anymore at least, and certainly not as Montgomery had. He trusted his brothers not too.

The notion of unspoken faith warmed Treavor's chest.

His brothers, specifically Morgan, tended to be quite rough. Treavor knew the younger twin enjoyed the thrill of drawing cries and blood and tears, he knew Morgan liked to leave bruises, whether by his teeth or hands it didn't matter.

Frequently the screams of whatever poor Golden Cat whore he fancied for an eve would echo through the wall of the brothel unless Morgan decided to book the Ivory Room.

Custis was far more mellow in comparison, oh, the elder twin could be just as brutal as his other half if he wished, but typically for Custis, Cat whores were merely means of relief. Soft bodies to fuck on a whim for however long they paid for.

His brothers took whores some few times a month for appearance sake, as most noblemen did. But Treavor knew his brothers never held the whores so sweetly, never tended to them as kindly.

They could draw all manor of screams from Treavor and they reveled in doing so. But unlike the ladies at the brothel, pain was never an issue.

Where the marks of the twin's fun would remain on the skin of the whores for days afterwards, each and every bloody bite Treavor received would be soothed by tongue, each firm palm eased by soft hands and every too dark bruise made well with ointment.

"Are you still with me Treavor?" Custis asked softly against his brother's ear as he slipped his fingers from his brother's mouth, Treavor nodded slowly, tilting his head just so to press a shy kiss to the corner of Custis' mouth before sitting up to nip at Custis' neck.

Custis chuckled at that, "What do you think you're doing?" His brother asked coyly as his slick fingered hand curled around Treavor's waist. The younger man hummed and arched his back ever so slightly to welcome what was to come before he murmured a cooed, "Mine." Against Custis' neck.

Custis' lips gently brushed over Treavor's ear as his two fingers pressed against Treavor's entrance.

"Yours indeed."

Treavor whined softly and squeezed Custis between his legs, encouraging his brother to hurry, Custis chuckled again as he breathed a soft, "Patience Treavor…" As he slowly slipped the two fingers into the still slick space between Treavor's thighs.

Treavor could have sobbed as he eagerly welcomed the fingers. He was still tender from the previous day, but a nice kind of tender, his brother's took good care of him, any trace of pain left by Montgomery vanished in the night.

Leaving only the pleasant ache of their sin.

"Still loose…" Custis mused heatedly as he slowly worked his brother open again, slowly spreading his fingers inside Treavor, being mindful to watch his brother as he did so, just in case something was still hurting…

Treavor merely whimpered as he rolled his hips back against his brother's hand, his teeth closed around the point he had been tending too on Custis' neck as fingers brushed against his prostate, the action drew a pleased hiss from his brother as the fingers began to lazily thrust in and out of him.

"I could probably just slide right in." His brother continued softly, his lips trailing against Treavor's ears as he spoke, "You'd welcome me, wouldn't you, Treavor?" The fingers disappeared, a hand settled on his waist, drawing Treavor's hips just to the edge of the counter until his lower back rested against the cool ladinum.

The heated head of Custis' prick settled at Treavor's entrance.

Lips brushed Treavor's ear.

Hands wandered across his back and head, drawing Treavor away from his brother's neck to meet Custis' eyes.

"Take me nice and deep, just like last night?" Murmured Custis, his tone laced with heat and ardor, Trevor writhed in his brother's arms, nodding feverishly as he rolled his hips back against the elder twin, mewling softly as the cockhead slid past the ring of muscle, catching teasingly on the rim.

"Patience, patience…" Custis nearly purred as he released the back of Treavor's neck to take cradle his brother's hip again, holding the younger man still as he pressed a quick kiss to Treavor's brow.

"Look at me Treavor." Custis huffed as he rolled his hips against Treavor, pressing the head of his cock to his brother's entrance, groaning as the tip just slipped inside, "I want to see you." He murmured as he pressed their heads together.

Treavor took a shuddered breath as his hands slid from his brother's neck to settle at his arms. He shyly met Custis' gaze and remained exactly where he was no matter how tempted he was to throw his head back as his older brother began to press into him.

Custis watched his little brother closely as he continued to sink into Treavor, looking for phantom traces of pain or severe discomfort. He found none, only something akin to pride and unaltered affection as he slowly buried himself into Treavor.

Treavor who was warm, willing and wonderful.

They sighed together, impossibly pleased as Custis settled inside his brother, his hips coming to rest flush against Treavor's own. Hands began to roam across Custis' arms, arms that surrounded Treavor so sweetly without caging him.

Custis leaned close for another slow press of lips.

Treavor whimpered a pleased little keen as Custis slowly rolled his hips, pressing up into the body between his arms, Treavor was slick and open, his thighs sloppy with seed and he welcomed each press of his brother's cock better than some whores.

Custis kept the pace leisurely, as much as he loved to hear Treavor scream and sob and struggle against him, the smallest sighs and whimpers his brother made as he was gently taken apart were truly divine.

"I would have loved to fuck you on your bed again." Custis hissed against Treavor's lips, "Splayed you out all nice and pretty across the sheets." A smoldering whine was pressed against Custis' lips before Treavor began to murmur feverish filth.

"Would have fucked me rough?" Treavor asked slowly as he pressed back against Custis' prick, his insiders fluttered around his brother's length, silently encouraging the elder twin to hurry, to take him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Custis mused through a heavy rumble, "You'd like me to hold you down on your bed, have you crying for me." Treavor whined beneath his brother as he rolled his hips.

Custis maintained his luxuriously slow pace.

"Please?" Treavor whimpered softly as his hands came to settle at his brother's shoulders, he rolled his hips teasingly as his voice dropped to a sultry whisper.

"Would you have me, just like that?"

Custis chuckled and shook his head.

"Would have fucked you with my fingers." Custis panted headily as he rocked into the body beneath him, "Would have had you sloppy and slick and loose and begging for my cock." A small sob passed Treavor's lips as he returned his face to his brother's shoulder.

"Would have fucked you nice and gently." Custis continued softly against the shell of Treavor's ear, "Taken you on your back, spread you open beneath me just so I could watch you take my cock." Treavor moaned a strained sound of bliss.

"W-Would have taken you nicely." He murmured softly as Custis' prick slid against his walls, slow and methodical, "Been good for you, pretty, yours." Treavor arched his back as he spoke, a tear fell down his cheeks as Custis brushed against his prostate.

"Very pretty indeed." Custis mused heatedly as he looked over Treavor's shoulder to watch them in the mirror…

Outsider's Eyes they were beautiful.

"But it was very unkind of you to sneak away from us Treavor." Custis mused softly as he nipped at his brother's ear, "We worried you know? When we woke to find you gone. Thought you ran away, didn't know where you went."

Treavor whimpered at that as he mumbled some shy little, "I'm sorry…" Over and over against the hollow of Custis' throat.

Custis hummed thoughtfully as he trailed his hand along Treavor's spine, "You can beg for forgiveness after you've come on my cock." He finally huffed with a roll of his hips, drawing another pleased whine from his brother.

"For now, I want to hear that pretty voice of yours."

Treavor's head rolled from his brother's shoulder as Custis began to rock into him, drawing a strangled gasp from the younger brother's lungs which Custis eagerly swallowed as a captured Treavor's mouth once more.

The sound of their coupling was wet and obscene, no doubt Morgan was awake and eager for Treavor and his twin to return to bed.

Custis sunk into Treavor without resistance, spreading him wide and reaching so perfectly deep, drawing little moans and heated gasps from the brother beneath him.

"Think you could finish just like this?" Custis panted as he trailed his lips over Treavor's shoulders, "Just on my cock? Hmm Treavor?" The younger brother arched his back, positioning his hips to allow Custis to brush and press against him so perfectly.

Custis leaned as close as he could to Treavor, forcing the younger brother to fully lean back onto the cool countertop as Custis settled over him. The elder brother grinned into the next few presses of lip as he felt Treavor's chest vibrate with little purrs and whines.

Treavor stuttered his brother's name in the form of a breathless wine as his thighs began to quake, his hips jerked and writhed back against the prick inside him.

"There's a good boy." Custis huffed as he took hold of Treavor's legs, drawing them to the side as he stood, looming over the youngest brother to watch as Treavor made a whole new mess across his stomach.

Treavor arched his back as a delicate whimper rose from his throat, the hands Custis had on his legs wandered up his thighs until they settled on his waist, holding him in place as Custis continued to gently rutt into him.

Treavor's own hand settled at his brother's wrists, squeezing gently as his brother's cock began to twitch and spasm within him, shooting his spend deep into Treavor's gut.

Treavor slumped against the counter tiredly as a pleased sigh passed his lips, Custis leaned over him to press a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth as he slowly pulled out of the warm body before him, far too soon in Treavor's opinion..

The younger brother whined at the empty feeling his brother left in his absence, he made some move to sit only to find Custis' palm at his chest, gently keeping him in place.

"Custis?" Treavor slurred softly as he looked up, blinking blearily to see Custis watching his thighs.

Heat rose to the younger brother's cheeks as a thick dribble of seed slipped from his entrance, rolling slowly down to pool just beneath his hips, a shameless whimper passed Treavor's lips as his he desperately, though futilely, attempted to keep everything Custis had given him inside.

"You are going to be such a treat for Morgan." Custis purred as he trailed his hands down to Treavor's waist once again, "So pretty and open." Custis' other hand eased Treavor into a sitting position.

"Morgan will have you once we return to bed." Custis hummed against Treavor's lips as his arms came to loop around the younger brother's lower back, "Well keep you between us, fuck you nicely." Treavor whined softly against his brother's mouth as he hiked his legs over Custis' hips.

"Fill you until you can't even think to move…"

Treavor whimpered the softest, "Please?" Into his brother's mouth as Custis leaned close to press their chests together, Treavor hands roamed across his brother's back, settling at his shoulder as Custis hoisted Treavor's into his arms.

"You ready to head back to the bed?" Custis asked gently against Treavor's neck as his baby brother tucked himself against Custis' shoulder, Treavor nipped at the lovely little mark he had made earlier in confirmation.

Before he knew it, Treavor felt another familiar set of hands settle at his middle before he was gently removed from Custis' hold and dropped into Morgan's lap.

"There you are…" Morgan hummed as his arms circled Treavor's waist, drawing him back to lean against the younger twin comfortably, Custis took a seat before his two brothers, watching expectantly as his twin began to fondle the brother in his lap.

Treavor's hands settled over Morgan's wrist as he pressed up into his brother's hand, a most delightful whimper escaping his mouth as he did so.

"We worried; you know?" Morgan murmured softly as he brought a hand to Treavor's chest, teasingly running his hands over the stiffened pecs, "Woke up to an empty space between us, without you in sight…"

"M'sorry!" Treavor whined as his back arched, his prick was still wonderfully sensitive, making Morgan's gentle caresses feel like fire.

"Didn't want to wake you, didn't-" A high keen of disappointment escaped the younger man as Morgan abandoned his prick to draw his legs beneath him and lift his hips.

"Oh, hush Treavor." Morgan scolded coyly, his tone holding only teasing affection as his thumbs spread Treavor's cheeks apart, "You won't be leaving this bed any time soon, so you have plenty of time to beg for forgiveness."

A warm cock gently pressed against Treavor's entrance, drawing another low whine from the younger brother as he shifted his hips at try and draw the heated length into him.

"For now?" Morgan chuckled behind him as he took mercy on his little brother and lowered Treavor down onto his prick, groaning as he slipped inside the slickened heat without so much a twitch of discomfort from the younger brother.

"Just keep making those pretty noises and let us take care of you."

Treavor gasped as Morgan's palm fell firmly against his thigh before one arm coiled around his waist, the hand that has slapped him, soothed the point of impact before returning to the heated prick between his brother's legs.

Treavor sobbed as he rose on shaky legs, pressing further into the fist Morgan had wrapped around his cock, before he fell back onto the prick behind him.

Morgan allowed his brother to set their rhythm as he occupied himself with decorating the back of Treavor's neck and shoulders with more bites and bruises.

"You'd make a fine whore Treavor." Custis huffed heatedly from his seat before the two, his hand pawing his own reawakening erection as he watched the scene before him.

"Imagine it would you?" He mused, "Making a living, bouncing on cock." Treavor groaned lowly in his throat before he slurred a slow, "Just yours…"

Morgan hummed approvingly, "Just our cocks?" He pressed teasingly, as he peered over the younger brother's shoulder, "No one else's? No matter how pretty you'd look, splayed and spread over some stranger's lap? Nice and full and warm?"

Treavor shook his head feverishly as another sob shook his shoulders.

"N-not you!" He wept as he rolled his hips against Morgan's cock, "Just you, just want you."

"That's right…" Custis mused, "I do believe you said something along those lines last night, yes?" Custis leaned close to breathe against Treavor's ear.

"Our whore… That is what you said, wasn't it?"

Treavor nodded as he began to bounce on Morgan's prick once more, hissing a low, "Yesss…" Against Custis' hair.

"Our w-whore." Morgan panted lightly, "Just ours? No one else's?" Treavor nodded again. Morgan let out a breathy laugh as he rested his chin over the crook of Treavor's shoulder.

"Our pretty little whore brother."

Treavor nearly screamed as his hips stuttered into Morgan's hand, "Pretty, pretty, pretty." Morgan chimed as he watched the pearly beads of Treavor's seed spill over his hand.

Treavor sat in his brother's lap, panting and gratified, his head rested against Morgan's shoulder, heat still buzzed beneath his bones, Morgan was still hard within him so Treavor knew the night was far from over.

And then he was moving.

Very gently, the younger twin maneuvered him onto his hands and knees though Treavor quickly took to his elbows as Morgan settled over his back, forcing his head into Custis' lap.

"Why don't you slick Custis up a bit while I finish, hmm?" Morgan cooed softly with a tantalizing roll of his hips.

Treavor mewled softly, pressing back against Morgan as he looked up to Custis from his position. The older twin watched silently as Treavor rocked against Morgan, all the while keeping his lips parted, offering his tongue and mouth as he waited for his brother's approval.

Custis nodded once before he led the head of his prick to Treavor's mouth.

Morgan huffed a laugh as he began to properly rutt into his brother, watching as Treavor's head began to bob on Custis' prick with every roll of his hips.

"Does he look pretty wrapped around your cock brother?" Morgan panted as he took hold of Treavor's waist.

"Very pretty." Custis sighed as his hand curled around a fistful of Treavor's hair.

Morgan pressed a firm kiss to Treavor's shoulder, "P-probably didn't even need to slick you up- fuck!" The brother behind Treavor cursed loudly as his hips began to stutter.

"He's loose enough as is." Morgan purred, "Wet too." With Morgan's hold on his waist, Treavor couldn't press back against his brother, so he settled for tightening around Morgan as best he could, savoring the burning bite the action earned him.

"You saw how eagerly he took you into his mouth." Morgan chimed as he soothed the new bite with his tongue, "How happy he is to have something warm down his throat?"

Custis hummed at that, "Dare I say." Morgan chimed through a breathless gasp as his hips came to rest flush against Treavor's rear, "Treavor was made for us."

Treavor's eyes rolled about his skull as he purred around Custis, pressing his chest lower to the bed, elevating his hips further, forcing Morgan's seed to sink deeper and deeper inside of him as he continued to suckle on the prick in his mouth.

Morgan pulled out with a slick sound before kneeling back on his haunches, Treavor could feel Morgan's hands spread his cheeks before he commented an idle, "Such a sloppy whore hole." Before looking over the body between them to regard his twin.

"Do you intend to take Treavor again?" Custis nodded as he removed Treavor from his prick, drawing the younger brother to kneel on the bed before he gathered Treavor into his lap. "I promised I'd have him begging for my cock, and I'm good for my word."

"Oh, did you now?" Morgan purred as he watched his twin gently lay Treavor back against the bed, the younger brother eagerly wrapped his legs around his older brother, watching Custis closely.

Custis hummed affirmatively as his hands trailed across the heated body beneath him, he murmured a soft, "I did." Before leaning close to press his tongue to Treavor's teeth.

Custis' hands settled just beside Treavor's stomach, while Treavor's hands gleefully and greedily roamed across whatever parts of Custis he could reach.

They breathed together, breaths mingling as pleased sighs pass between them. Custis was a familiar weight above him, his body, firm and soft and warm beneath Treavor's hands

"You remember what I promised?" Custis murmured against his lips, Treavor nodded, though he opted to ignore the question, favoring the taste of his brother's mouth.

Custis chuckled at that as he leaned over Treavor, trailing his hand up to cup Treavor's cheeks, drawing close enough for the whole gesture to feel blissfully intimate, but the hands cradling Treavor's head prevented him from rising to press against his brother's lips.

"I believe I told you I would have you on my fingers…" Custis began quietly, "Open you nicely and then sink inside…" Treavor rolled his shoulders and nodded with what little movement Custis' hold of him allowed.

"O-open." Treavor murmured, "Slick, sloppy… Begging for your cock." The younger brother recalled luridly as he turned his head to press a kiss to the thumb Custis had on his cheek.

The thumb at Treavor's lips was replaced by three fingers.

"Oh, now that's just unnecessary." Morgan chided sarcastically, though Treavor imagined he didn't mind watching much at all as he sucked at the fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah." Custis tutted, "You heard Treavor, I promised I would take him on my fingers until he begs for my cock."

Morgan scoffed heatedly at that, "He's already desperate brother, I doubt it will take much to have him scream."

Custis hummed as he haphazardly removed the fingers from Treavor's mouth, "Perhaps…" He mused, "Though maybe I just want to see our little whore cry."

The first finger slipped inside without warning or resistance, drawing a mere tepid whimper from Treavor as he attempted to clench around Custis, he was already loose from the two previous rounds, and still wonderfully slick with seed.

A hand curled around the back of Treavor's neck, drawing him close to Custis, "Want to hear your pretty voice Treavor." His brother purred, "Can you ask me nicely to fuck you on my hand?"

Treavor hummed as he drew his hands to rest against his brother's shoulders, drawing Custis close for a slow press of lip.

"You promised you'd take care of me." Treavor murmured softly, "Splay me out, nice and pretty, fuck me gently." A hand tangled into Custis' hair, drawing his head back as Treavor leaned close to nip at his brother's throat.

"Do good on your word Custis, make me beg."

A second finger was added, drawing a pleased sigh from Treavor before he huffed a strained, "More." Against his brother's lips, Custis chuckled at that as he began to thrust the two fingers into Treavor.

"Greedy aren't you." He mused heatedly, Treavor arched his back as the two fingers brushed against his prostate, "N-not my fault Morgan fuck- fuck!" Custis chuckled as he purposefully pressed his fingers against the little bundle of nerves, drawing an elicit cry from his brother.

"Not your fault that Morgan what, Treavor?" Custis cooed in a sinfully low tone. Treavor rolled his hips back against the two fingers inside him as he panted a heated, "N-not my fault Morgan fucked me so loose."

Custis scoffed at that as the third finger was introduced, "I found you first." Custis reminded his brother with a tersely affectionate hiss, Treavor merely hummed as he drew his older brother down for another quick press of lips.

"And Morgan reaped the benefits." Treavor quipped playfully. "You made me a nice treat for Morgan." Treavor groaned and threw his head back as Custis spread his fingers.

"M-Morgan left me a mess for you." Treavor panted as he rolled his hips against his brother's hand. "A very nice mess." Morgan mused from his position beside Treavor, drawing a tittered giggle from the youngest brother.

"Ah-a pretty mess?" Treavor queried with a whine as Custis rolled the pads of his fingers against the spot inside him which burned his vision white.

"A very pretty mess." Custis murmured warmly from between Treavor's thighs, Morgan hummed thoughtfully as he looked between his twin and younger brother.

"Though…" Morgan began slyly, "I do believe Treavor would look far better wrapped around your cock brother." Both Custis and Treavor groaned at that.

"I think he'd take you quite well at this point." Morgan chimed, "I can fucking hear how loose he is." Treavor arched his back as he rolled his hips. "N-nice and loose." Treavor panted.

"Perfect for you."

Custis grinned at that, "Perfect for me?" He repeated slyly, "Or perfect for us?"

Treavor rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the elder twin, Custis took the action as an invitation to press his own tongue past Treavor's lips.

"Does it matter who I'm perfect for?" Treavor slurred once Custis slowed the kiss to mere brushes of lip. "'M yours, right…?"

Custis chuckled as he scattered little kisses across his brother's face, "I suppose not." He mused as he gently slid his fingers from Treavor, "You are after all, our brother."

Treavor sobbed heatedly at that as his hands returned to Custis' shoulders, "Want you now…" He murmured softly as he curled his fingers around the back of his brother's neck, "Want you inside… Please?"

"Oh, you can do better than that Treavor." Morgan scolded playfully; Treavor whined as he pressed close to the brother above him, drawing Custis down, the elder twin grinning like a wolf as he did so.

"W-want you inside me." Treavor repeated, "Want you to fuck me nice and slow… Just like you said." A pleased sigh escaped Treavor's lips as the warm head of his brother's cock teased his entrance.

"Go on." Custis breathed softly against Treavor's ear.

"S-said you would keep me here." Treavor whispered in reply, "Right here, with you, where I belong."

"There we go…" Custis murmured as he pressed into the body beneath him in a fluid motion, drawing a strained cry from his brother which he shushed with a firm kiss.

"Oh, doesn't he look pretty like this brother?" Morgan cooed as he watched his twin roll and rock gently into the body beneath him, drawing shuddered gasps and pleased little cries from their younger brother.

"All splayed out beneath you, wrapped around your cock? Tell me, does he feel nice?"

Custis sighed contently as he rolled his hips, glancing over to his twin to purr a heated, "Heavenly."

"You hear that Treavor?" Morgan cooed, "Heavenly."

Treavor merely whined as he wrapped his legs tighter around Custis' waist, his toes curling and thighs quaking. "Warm and oh so very accommodating." Custis panted from above, "Our perfect little brother who takes us so well."

A smear of pearl rolled across Treavor's stomach as the fire in his gut began to seep.

"Oh, I think he liked that." Morgan purred slyly as his hand loosely closed around Treavor's prick.

"Hmm Treavor? Do you want us to call you little brother?" The younger twin asked teasingly, Treavor whimpered at that, how horribly wonderful it felt to acknowledge that aspect of their relationship.

"And here I thought he was our whore." Custis huffed wryly as he tilted Treavor's head back to watch the tears roll down his brother's cheeks, "Our personal whore, made just for us."

"Y-Yours!" Treavor groaned feverishly as his fingers pressed into Custis' back, "Y-yours either way!"

"Quite true." Morgan mused as he ran a finger through the pool of seed which had gathered across Treavor's stomach. "You are ours either way, will always be ours, either way."

Treavor nodded as he rolled back against Custis, whimpering sweetly as his brother's prick began to drool inside him. The pace Custis had set was unhurried and comfortable, designed to stutter breath and draw gentle sounds and sobs from Treavor.

Hands explored skin gently, lips brushed and had Treavor the courage, he would willingly sing his adoration's for his brothers.

Treavor, however, was a coward.

Luckily, Custis was not.

"We love you." Custis hissed warmly against his brother's lips, drawing a wanton sob from Treavor which his brother devoured. "Do you love us Treavor?" Custis murmured feverishly as his hips began to stutter with orgasm.

Treavor nodded as he pressed back against Custis, against Custis' hips and lips.

"We want to hear you say it." Custis purred, "Just like last night."

Treavor shuddered as a deep crimson settled across his cheeks, reaching down his neck to spread across his shoulders and up to the tips of his ears, warmth bloomed within his chest.

"Wasn't supposed to hear…" He murmured quietly as his hands settled again his brother's chest, pointlessly trying to shove his brother back, a nasty nervous tick he had developed some years ago.

"Oh, but we did." Morgan hummed as he pressed a kiss to Treavor's cheek, "And we would very much like you to say it again."

Treavor turned his head to nip at Morgan's lip, drawing a chuckle from his brother before he turned back to Custis.

"Love you." He mumbled as he pulled the brother above him down for a slow press of lips, whimpering shamelessly against Custis as he stilled within Treavor, adding to the slick mess Morgan had left earlier.

Treavor remained beneath Custis, content and warm as the elder twin ran his hands over the body beneath him, they shared some slow, lingering kisses and exchanged near wordless adoration's before Custis pressed one last breathless, 'Love you' to his lips before sliding from the body below.

Treavor then groaned as he was rolled onto his stomach.

"I'm hurt Treavor." Morgan mused as he settled across Treavor's back, his lips playfully brushing across the back of the younger brother's ear as he sunk into the warm heat of his brother without so much as a warning.

Treavor mewled softly as Morgan began to gently rock into him, drawing breathy moans and cries from the younger brother.

"You so very nicely told Custis you loved him, but what about me?" There was a mawkish pout in Morgan's voice, "Do you love me too Treavor?" Morgan asked softly as his head came to rest over Treavor's shoulder.

"Love you." Treavor murmured as he buried his head in his arms, Morgan hummed lightly atop his back before his arms moved to rest over Treavor's, their fingers intertwined as the rhythm of Morgan's hips hastened.

"Love you!" Treavor whined again as he pressed back against his brother, writhing beneath Morgan's weight as his brother's cock rocked against his prostate, burning his vision white as his seed splattered between the bed and his stomach.

"Love you too." Morgan groaned as he abruptly stilled inside Treavor, drawing another pleased cry from his brother as Treavor all but melted beneath Morgan.

Sheets ruffled as Custis tugged the bedspread back again, silently inviting his twin to help him move their youngest brother between them again, Morgan nodded before he slowly attempted to withdraw from the body beneath him.

"Stay…" Treavor mumbled tiredly as loosely took hold of Morgan's wrist, "Warm…"

The twins looked to one another, Morgan evidently smug, Custis merely rolled his eyes before helping Morgan hoist up their nearly unconscious brother, still perched contently atop Morgan's prick, to settle him beneath the blankets and between them once more.

They coiled around the younger brother snugly, with Morgan pressed impossibly close to his back and Custis flush to Treavor's chest, their arms circled his waist and back, beneath his neck and head and under his sides.

Custis tucked Treavor's head beneath his chin, keeping his brother snug against his throat while Morgan pressed his cheek to the back of Treavor's neck, their legs tangled together seamlessly.

"Love… You…" Treavor murmured one final time before sleep took him once.

His brothers tightened their hold on him briefly as they sighed together.

"Love you too…"


	4. Thighs Spread Wide

Treavor awoke to the lingering scent of sandalwood vanilla cologne, the heady smell of sex and the overwhelming musk of his brothers.

He could feel his eyes rolling about his skull as muffled babble passed his parted lips, Morgan's hips gently rolled against him, his brother's cock pressing into him warmly, drooling seed deliciously.

Treavor wanted to fully wake and writhe beneath his brother, offer himself as best he could, sigh, sob and sing praised adoration's the twins would no doubt enjoy hearing…

But caught between the blissful veil of delirium and exhaustion he was, all Treavor found himself capable of doing was lying beneath his brother, feeling the firm cock slide effortlessly within him, filling him wonderfully with heat and succulently slick spend.

Feverish words were pressed into his skin as the prick at his entrance settled deep inside, a quiet mewl escaped his lips as Morgan pressed close to his back, nearly laying atop him like a blanket as his own cock twitched, heavy and warm against a thigh.

Slowly, beneath the warmth that was Morgan, Treavor could feel himself slipping back into a comfortable drowsiness. This was nice, he was warm, safe, full of seed and cock and perfectly content to simply fall back asleep, wake later, hopefully to another round of early morning pampering.

That notion was unfortunately far fetched as just before Treavor found himself slipping away, a soft groan of displeasure rolled up his throat as he felt Morgan gently slide from him.

A nearly painful absence settled within him as tender kiss was pressed to his temple before Morgan's warmth disappeared from behind him. Treavor whined low in his throat as his thighs slickened once more, hot seed rolled down to his entrance and Treavor hardly had the energy to try and stop the wet heat from escaping.

The arm beneath Treavor's neck shifted to curled around his back, tucking him close to Custis' side, shielding him from the chill of Morgan's absence.

Treavor cracked open a bleary eye and sighed, his breath wafted over his brother's chest as Custis pressed a gentle kiss to his brow.

It was sometime between late morning and early afternoon, the sun was up, illuminating the room golden and warm. Treavor's head rested against Custis' shoulder while the rest of his body was pressed flush to Custis' side.

Treavor closed his eyes again as he drew his arm to curl across his brother's waist, he tilted his head slightly to nibble at his brother's throat with his lips, he would have been tempted to fall back asleep, with or without Morgan there...

But Morgan had rather rudely left him without so much as offering his hand, and with a roll of Treavor's hips, the book Custis had been reading in his left hand snapped softly closed before it was tossed onto the bedside table.

"Good morning." Custis murmured quietly as he rolled onto his side, running his fingers through Treavor's hair before trailing his knuckles across his brother's cheek.

Treavor mumbled a sleepy, "M'r'nin" Without bothering to open his eyes as he shuffled closer to his brother, Custis chuckled a tired little huff as his arm curled around Treavor's waist.

"Morgan's taking a shower." Custis whispered as the arm at Treavor's waist gently began to press little circles into his back as lips came to gently brush the edge of Treavor's mouth.

Treavor groaned tiredly as he buried his face into his brother's neck, nipping at Custis' throat from his hiding place.

A heated prick rolled against Treavor's thigh.

"That means I get to have you all to myself until he's done."

Custis was interested.

Treavor sighed, the deep exhaustion which had set into his bones overnight had yet to be chase away by slumber, still, the prospect of a lazy morning fuck was more than tantalizing enough to perk Treavor's interest.

Still, sleep was quite the temptation.

The younger brother rolled onto his back, away from the warmth of his brother to look up at Custis as the elder twin propped himself up onto his elbow.

"If you let me sleep until Morgan gets out, I'll let you fuck me in the shower." Treavor offered groggily through a yawn.

Custis paused to contemplate the offer before some wolfish grin tugged at his lips.

"You won't deny me." Custis purred softly as he settled down beside Treavor once more, drawing his younger brother close to nibble at his neck.

Treavor sighed a slightly less than irritated groan as he tilted his head in silent invitation, "I won't…" He mumbled softly as he closed his eyes again, falling limp beneath his brother.

There was no point in resisting, Custis could and would easily overpower the younger man, it was simpler for Treavor to simply take what Custis gave him and enjoy.

And enjoy he did.

Custis' hands were warm, they were always warm, and sure as they roamed across Treavor's skin. The touches were sensual, physical promises traced into his rapidly warming skin.

Treavor's hands were far less confident. He knew his brothers loved it when he partook in their trysts, but he would always worry… Morgan and Custis could draw the prettiest noises from their younger brother and the best Treavor could do was earn himself a pleased sigh from time to time.

The little mewl to grace Treavor's lips as Custis rolled them over was cut short by some few quick kisses, Treavor found himself firmly beneath his elder brother.

The twins were taller than Treavor, broader and heavier too. They could easily hoist Treavor into their arms or pin him down with ease. Treavor used to hate how powerless he felt beneath his brothers, but now? Now he reveled in the warmth, the security his position would bring him.

Custis hummed something soft, inquisitive as he pulled away briefly to ask a sultry little, "How do you want me?" As his lips brushed against Treavor's chin.

The question was funny, how did Treavor want Custis? A small giggle managed to slip past Treavor's teeth as he languidly drew his arms over his head, arching his back as he stretched and groaning contently as something along his spine 'clicked'

"How do you want me?" He shot back at his brother lazily. His fingers mused through the messy mop of bedhead Custis wouldn't be seen dead with. Treavor personally liked the look, it had a strange sort of charm to it.

"I could take you just like this?" Custis purred softly as he sat back, spreading Treavor's thighs to rest around his waist, his hands settling at Treavor's hips as he looked down at his younger brother.

Fingers trailed teasingly over Treavor's stiffening prick and idly, he rolled his hips into Custis' palm.

"I liked how you looked beneath me last night." Custis mused softly as he began to stroke along Treavor's length, watching as his brother rolled his hips in gentle time.

Treavor breathed slowly, arching his back to better rutt into the palm on his prick, watching his older brother through a half-lidded eye. There was no real hunger in Custis' eyes, no desperation or ire or… Anything Treavor saw during a typical romp.

Instead there was warmth, warmth and affection and adoration.

"Do you want to take me like this?" Treavor murmured softly as he slowly maneuvered himself to rest on his elbows, Custis hummed as he leaned close to draw the younger brother into a brief kiss.

"I want you to tell me how you want to be taken." Custis said simply, Treavor laughed softly as that, rolling his head back as he dropped onto the bed again.

"You're spoiling me." He sighed, tittering to himself as Custis kissed him sweetly.

"For now." The elder twin hummed softly as his hand, much to Treavor's disappointment, abandoned his prick to settle at his waist again. The younger brother looped his arms around Custis' shoulders as he rolled his hips against the sfiff cock behind him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Custis tutted coyly, "Tell me how you want me Treavor." He purred as he backed away from Treavor's mouth. The younger brother whined softly, a rosy hue settling at his cheeks.

"Can… Is there anything I can't ask for?"

Custis blinked, looking to his brother thoughtfully before replying with a firm, "I'm not letting you top." Scarlet quickly spread across the younger brother's cheeks before he harmlessly shoved at Custis' chest which brought a chuckle to the elder brother's teeth as he easily pressed down atop of Treavor.

Treavor huffed, a bashful little smile tugged at his lips as he rose slightly to nip his brother's lower lip. Custis' hands found Treavor's hair, musing the tiredly matted locks with his fingers as he pressed Treavor's head back against the pillows with a kiss.

"What do you want?" Custis asked again as Treavor copied him, hands and fingers ran through his bed head while the younger brother hummed in contemplation.

"I liked the uh… Thing you did while I was on my stomach…" Treavor eventually mumbled, his voice bashful but… Desirous. It was a thinly veiled request disguised as a suggestion.

Custis wanted his baby brother to beg.

"The thing I did?" The elder brother mused teasingly, "I believe I did a lot of things to you last night Treavor, could you be any more specific?" Treavor drew his hands to his face as scarlet engulfed his cheeks, he whined into his palms as Custis laughed above him.

"None of that now." He scolded playfully as he took hold of Treavor's arms, drawing the hands from his brother's face to offer Treavor a brief, chaste kiss.

Custis' palms slipped into Treavor's as their fingers intertwined, Treavor's arms were drawn above his head, gently pinned by Custis as the elder brother lazily grinned down at him.

Treavor remained stubbornly silent, averting his eyes as the heat beneath his cheeks began to spread down his neck.

"Oh come now Treavor." Custis huffed, "Tell me what you want." Treavor mumbled a small mutter of complaint before he bit out a curt, "You know what I want." As he bravely met his brother's eyes.

Custis hummed a little chuckle, "I know." He purred softly, "But I want you to say it."

And gone was every ounce of bravery Treavor had mustered to look at his brother. Rather, Treavor turned his head away, pressing his cheek to the pillow sheepishly to avoid looking at Custis.

"I was good to you, wasn't I?" Custis asked as he dipped low to breathe against the side of Treavor's neck, trailing his lips against the darkened skin which had bloomed in the night.

Treavor murmured the softest, 'yes' as he craned his neck further. Custis took both of Treavor's wrists into a single hand as he rose from his prone position to crowd over his brother, slipping his free palm between them to fondle with the stiff prick between Treavor's thighs.

Treavor whimpered quietly, rolling his hips into his brother's hand again. "Keep talking Treavor." Custis murmured into his throat, "I want to hear you."

"F-felt nice…" Treavor mumbled, "Really, nice." A rolling mewl fell from the younger brother's lips as his back arched, "M-made everything feel alright." Treavor whimpered.

"Made the ache go away."

Custis stopped.

Treavor turned to look up at his brother as the warmth above him retreated, he found Custis looking him over intently.

"Are you in pain?" The elder twin asked, all lust and mirth gone from his voice, replaced by concern as his palms settled at Treavor's stomach, gently pressing into the skin, massaging what lay below.

Treavor couldn't stifle the moan to crawl from his throat as he arched his back against the palm, his gut sloshed with unspilled seed and the feeling of sheer emptiness was registered into his head.

"Please Custis?" Treavor simmered desperately as he rose onto his elbows, further pressing against the palm on his stomach.

"Are you in pain?" Custis repeated firmly.

"No." Treavor replied quickly, "I just…" He panted a heavy breath, searching for words he wouldn't fumble through horribly.

"I'm so empty…"

He swallowed thickly, lust coiling in his veins as a glint of elation returned to his brother's eyes.

"Empty?" Custis reiterated calmly, Treavor nodded.

"Well…" Custis mused in sly thought, "I suppose I ought to rectify this." He hummed as he further spread his brother's thighs to run a thumb over the slickened mess between Treavor's legs.

"I could take you on my fingers again." Custis purred smoothly, "I had you begging quite nicely last night, think I could get you to cry again Treavor?" The younger brother whimpered as the tip of Custis' thumb teased his entrance.

Treavor was loose enough to fit a prick, slick enough too, Custis knew this damn well, Custis also knew that fingers would be but a tepid treat for his little brother, something to rouse his appetite and little more.

But Treavor knew that his brother could in fact have him crying on his fingers in a matter of moments. And as tantalizing as the thought was, it also sparked a flicker of courage.

Treavor didn't want his brother's fingers.

"O-or." The younger brother stammered, "You could take me on your tongue?"

Custis huffed, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He mused coyly, "Laying about nice and comfy while I do all the hard work. Perhaps I am spoiling you?"

Treavor hummed as he drew himself to sit, his legs sprawled over Custis' thighs, his lips and breath at his brother's throat. "Please?" He asked softly, his lips brushing the still dark bruise he had created earlier that night.

"You can have me however you want… I just want to feel you."

Hands roamed across Treavor's back as his brother tugged him closer, "You want to feel me?" Custis asked softly as he dipped his head to string a row of kisses to Treavor's shoulder.

"I do." Treavor mewled softly, "I-I don't want to be able to walk straight for weeks. Weeks Custis, weeks!" The elder twin chuckled at that as he took Treavor by the hips and rolled them over.

Treavor sat atop his brother's hips as Custis settled against the headboard. Custis grinned up at his before he made a 'turn around' motion with his hand.

Treavor obliged.

Hands fondled greedily with his thighs and hips, spreading his legs further, drawing him closer to the body behind him. Treavor whined softly as Custis pressed a firm kiss to his thigh before biting the flesh roughly.

"Stop teasing…" Treavor murmured as he pressed his cheek to Custis' thigh, his hands clasping at the bedspread as his brother playfully slapped his ass.

"Stop complaining." Custis shot back, "I'm enjoying myself Treavor." The younger brother huffed, "I want you to enjoy me." He bit out coyly, squeaking a high noise as Custis once again spanked his thigh.

Treavor was tugged back once more as Custis reached between them to grasp his own prick, he tapped the head against Treavor's chin as his breath ghosted over Treavor's entrance.

"Be a good boy, would you?"

Treavor responded by taking the head, just the head, between his lips and suckling gently. His teasing efforts earning him a lap of tongue across his entrance, drawing a very pretty whine to his lips.

Treavor's hand idly strokes along the length of his brother's prick not yet in his mouth as his drool rolls down the heated flesh, his palm and fingers slickened nicely as he circled his tongue around the head of the erection between his lips.

He was rewarded by a firmer though still shy press of tongue, not quite bold enough to slip into him, but pleasing and teasing all the same.

A tongue, Treavor learned quickly, was quite different than a cock or fingers. Custis couldn't reach nearly as far as he could with his fingers and prick, nor was it as broad and in his already sloppy state, the tongue did little to ease the ache of emptiness.

But it was curiously textured, and combined with Custis' enthusiasm, more than made up for the faults.

Treavor's voice was smothered by the prick between his lips, but whimpers and whines escaped his throat regardless, the small noises pleased Custis endlessly, evident by how the elder brother would roll his hips, urging Treavor to swallow him down.

Treavor splayed his hands across Custis' thighs to maintain some sense of balance as he bobbed his head, drool smeared across his chin and upper lip as he took Custis further into his mouth, not yet into his throat, he wanted to take his time with his brother as he swallowed around the cock to resist gagging.

They enjoyed one another for a time, their action unrushed and slow. Treavor would occasionally retreat from his brother's prick to lap at the base with his tongue as he caught his breath, using a free hand to fondle the heated flesh until he could take it back into his mouth.

The hands at Treavor's hips eventually glided across his back before fingers tangled in his hair, holding his head in place as the tongue disappeared for a brief moment.

Custis had grown impatient and Treavor knew what was next.

"Don't forget to breathe."

Treavor's eyes rolled as Custis began to rutt into his mouth, feverish and brutal, sliding his prick down, down, deep down into Treavor's throat. Treavor unnecessarily hollowed his cheeks to continue suckling at the flesh as his breath became hoarse little wet pants he snatched through his nose whenever Custis retreated far enough to allow him to breathe.

He didn't even care at that point that Custis was no longer putting his tongue to good use, Treavor was busying himself with the cock in his throat, suckling and drooling obscenely over the prick.

Disappointment flew from his lips in the form of a strangled whine as Custis abruptly pulled his head away, a long thick string of foggy saliva fell from Treavor's lower lip and then down his chin, landing messily atop the comforter as Custis pushed him forward until he was once again straddling his brother's waist.

The cock pressed snugly against the cleft of Treavor's ass was hot and slick, the hands at Treavor's waist pressed soothing circles into his hips as Custis slowly held his baby brother steady as Treavor rose on shaky legs.

Treavor leaned back ever so slightly to set his palms against Custis' stomach, arching his back as he did so, he could feel the warmth of the body beneath him through the palms of his hand, feel the not quite defined muscles move beneath the flesh.

Both Morgan and Custis were large, but a healthy large. They ate well enough to not worry about weight, they trained with pistols and blades as most noblemen did. They were strong, stronger than Treavor at least, but soft at the same time.

Treavor loved being beneath his brothers, to feel their weight and strength press against him, their warmth, there was little he enjoyed more… But admiring his brothers from atop their pricks was also a lovely treat.

The head of the cock beneath him teased Treavor's entrance as Custis held Treavor just above the prick as he smeared the head of his erection against the mess between his brother's thighs.

Treavor rolled his hips against the cock, whining softly as the seed embedded within him, buried too far for Custis' tongue to reach, rolled down to his entrance, he clenched around nothing, loosely and uselessly, a languid dribble of seed slipped from his body, smearing against the head of the curious prick beneath him.

"Please?" Treavor tried softly as another, larger, bout of seed escaped, "Please Custis… I-" His voice stilled as the head was pressed just into him, only the head however.

"You what?" The elder brother mused coyly from behind as the hand which had been holding his prick slid between Treavor's quivering thighs to fondle with the twitching erection there.

Treavor could feel Custis's eyes on his back as he writhed on quaking knees, pressing against the too gentle fingers and back against the head of the prick, he knew better than to attempt to ignore the hand keeping him off the cock, Custis was being generous enough that morning, there was no need to test his patience.

"'M still empty…" Treavor whined as he jolted his hips too quickly, into the palm at his cock, allowing the prick behind him to escape along with another drool of spend.

"Patience Treavor." Custis chided lightly as he realigned himself against the younger brother's entrance, smearing another foggy drip of seed across the head of his prick as it lazily roll out.

"You said you'd fill me." Treavor snipped in turn as he looked over his shoulder to glare heatedly at his brother. Custis merely cocked a brow before roughly and wonderfully, Treavor was dragged down onto the prick.

His voice became a strangled sort of mewl as the cock pressed into him, eased by spend and aided by how perfectly loose Treavor was, regardless of how sloppy the younger brother was, the prick filled the aching emptiness with warmth and Treavor couldn't help but sob.

Hands circled his waist, holding him firmly atop Custis' lap, preventing him from rising though allowing him to writhe if he chose to. Treavor set his hands atop Custis' as he began to slowly rock atop his brother's lap, enjoying the feeling of the heat within him.

Treavor could still feel his brother's eyes, watching him, rolling over his back, down to his thighs and hips.

"Could… Can I ride you?" Treavor asked softly as he once again peered over his shoulder, the look Custis offered him was burning, _want_, was what Treavor gathered best from the sheer intensity of the gaze as consent was given in the form of his wrists being snagged in Custis' hands.

Custis was being generous that morning. Treavor knew very well that his brother could have him pinned to the bed, sobbing, screaming, begging, all in a matter of seconds.

Yet he allowed Treavor to rock and writhe atop his lap, unhurried and gentle. Treavor rolled his hips tenderly, sensually, stifling his voice against his shoulder as best he could.

The grip Custis held against his wrists tightened from time to time as some breathless hiss of pleasure would creep from his brother's throat, but even then he refrained from taking control of the pace and rhythm of their coupling.

"Y-you really are spoiling me." Treavor painted out softly as his head rolled atop his shoulders, the head of the prick brushing against his prostate as he whimpered.

Slowly, Treavor raised himself from the prick, not too far to rouse the ache of emptiness, but enough to draw a very pleasant noise from Custis as he sank back down onto the cock, sighing prettily before repeating the action.

A small bead of seed began to pool at the head of Treavor's own prick, falling to the comforter below as the younger man began to quicken the pace of his hips, grinding down against the cock within him each and every time he settled against Custis.

The bedsprings began to whine in time with the near feverish buckling of Treavor's hips as he all but bounced atop his brother's lap, panting heavily and mewling breathlessly as his toes curled.

A shudder ran up his spine as the fire pooling in his gut began to swell and seep, more droplets of seed began to gather at the head of his prick. Just before sweet oblivion could be reached however, Custis released Treavor's wrists to pull his baby brother flush down against him.

Treavor whimpered and sobbed and cursed as he desperately attempted to chase that fire, rocking his hips feverishly onto the still solid prick within him.

"Oh, damn you. Damn you!" He mewled helplessly as he rolled his hips, tears, hot and wet slipped down his cheeks as his hands grappled with Custis' wrists, desperately trying to pry the firm hands from his body to continue moving.

"Custis. Custis! It's not enough!" Lovely, and as much as Treavor had enjoyed the leisure pace Custis had allowed him to set earlier, catching that brilliant flame was an impossible feat.

"Fuck! Please Custis! Please!"

"Patience Treavor." The elder brother chided again as his thumbs pressed soothing circles just into Treavor's hips.

"But I want you!" The younger brother whined helplessly with a roll of his hips, drawing a strained chuckle to Custis' lips.

"Calm down Treavor." He huffed softly as his hands slowly slid up Treavor's side to settle just below his ribcage.

"Do you think you could turn around?" Custis asked heatedly, "Without getting off? Think you can manage that Treavor?" The younger brother whimpered at the back of his throat as he stilled his hips.

Treavor's breath escaped him in little pants, his thighs were quaking, prick hard and drooling. He wanted to finish, he wanted to lose himself to blissful oblivion…

But he nodded, slowly, setting his shaking hands firmly atop his brother as he carefully raised himself along the cock. Slowly, one limb at a time, Treavor turned himself to face his older brother, each movement felt as though his elbow or knee would give out, but he managed.

Custis rewarded his efforts by tugging him close to pull him into a searing kiss. Treavor's hands settled at Custis' shoulders while his brother's hands roamed across his back.

Tentatively, Treavor pressed back against the prick within him, whimpering into Custis' mouth as his brother's hands settled at his hips once again. "Slowly." Custis stressed calmly.

"Ride it out, I want this to last." Gently, the hands at Treavor's waist began to guide their rhythm, leisurely and deep, wonderfully deep, bliss coiled in Treavor's gut once more.

"This alright?" Custis asked softly, just against the shell of Treavor's ear, "You're not in pain?"

Treavor shook his head, stammering out a softly mewled, "N-no." As a dribble of seed smeared between their stomachs.

Treavor was trembling as Custis stilled his hips once more, holding the younger brother in place over his cock before he began to rock, gently, slowly, up into the warmth above him.

Treavor sobbed as he buried his face into Custis' shoulder, his hands wrangled with the bedspread, some babbled, desperate, pleas were murmured into the side of Custis' throat as Treavor's prick began spilling seed across his brother's stomach.

Those little pleas quickly returned to muffled whimpers as Custis continued fucking into his baby brother. Treavor's eyes rolled, he was lost to the wonderful oblivion he always found himself in after completion. But rather than floating steadily back to the surface, back to consciousness…

He just kept sinking.

Custis panted into Treavor's hair as he rocked into the warmth of his brother, he could tell Treavor was gone, far, far gone and pride swelled in his chest.

Treavor was little more than a warm thing to fuck and fill then and there, and Custis had made him so. It would have been terribly rude to not see Treavor be put to good use.

Custis rolled them over in a swift motion, toppling Treavor from his perch atop Custis' waist to settle the younger brother below. Thighs were spread over hips, a soft whimper escaped Treavor's throat as his eyes fluttered, Custis could only see white as his brother's eyes rolled.

The bed began to rock in time with Custis' new pace, he rutted into the not quite conscious body beneath him, watching intently as Treavor's hands tangled with the bedspread, how tears and a string of drool rolled down his brother's cheeks and along the edges of his mouth.

Custis was close, and despite the warm smear against his stomach, Treavor was too.

Hands circled Treavor's waist, pulling him back to meet the near violent thrusts of Custis' hips as the elder brother all but pistoned into the body beneath him.

Another strangled yowl of sorts escaped Treavor as his prick jolted and spilled across his stomach again, leaving another layer of mess which would have to be cleaned.

Custis cursed, low and breathless as he pressed as close as he could, as deep as he could into Treavor. Watching intently as Treavor subconsciously rolled his hips against the cock within him, whimpering a soft little sound as heated seed pooled in his gut.

"Treavor?" Custis whispered quietly as he leaned closer, crowding over top his brother as his hand came to cup his cheek. Treavor whined lazily and sighed through his nose before slowly opening his eyes.

"You alright?" Custis asked gingerly as he backed off, Treavor arched his back, rolling his shoulders before nodding.

"'M perfect." He replied softly before he slowly drew himself to his elbows, looking towards the bathroom door.

"Morgan's out of the shower." He mused as an afterthought before looking to Custis.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked.

The smallest grin tugged at the elder brother's lips and Treavor's prick twitched.

"I believe you said something about me fucking you in the shower?" Custis mused warmly.

"Ah, ah, ah." Treavor snipped lightly, his voice hoarse with use, but light, teasing, bordering on a giggle. "I believe I said that if you let me sleep until Morgan gets out of the shower I'd let you fuck me in the shower."

Arms wound beneath Treavor's back, hoisting him to sit on Custis' lap.

"You won't deny me."

The bathroom door opened and Treavor sighed.

"No, I won't…"


End file.
